Come Back To Me
by Twilight Memories
Summary: [sequel to Goodbye]Four years after the black book was burned. Sherry, now depressed, wants Brago back. Soon she meets a guy and begins to fall for him. But what will Brago do when he comes back and sees that Shery no longer loves him?Complete with sequel
1. Thinking About You

_It's Twilight Memories again, back with some goodies for all!_

_Now... for those who have read my other fic "Goodbye" and requested a sequal, HERE IT IS! _

Yeah, I know, it's probably kind of early to make a sequal when I published "Goodbye" like... what? Two days ago? Oh well, I read a bunch of reviews and saw that people wanted a sequal. So, starting the day I published it (Yes, the day I published it) I started to make some plans for the sequal! Yipee!

_This story WILL be more than one chapter long, unlike the other story. I'm planning to make this AT LEAST 12 chapters long or more. It has to reach above ten at least... so... yeah..._

_I'm gong to try and make this an angsty sorta story. But what can I say? For those who have read "Goodbye" will know that the black book was burned, and now the two lovers Sherry and Brago are now separated by two different worlds. Oh yes, I know. Boo hoo oh so sad. Well, here's the sequal! And congrats to those who actually put up and readthrough my babbling... ,_

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zatch Bell. If I did... well... let's just say I don't and end it there._

_THIS IS A SEQUAL! If you have NOT read my other story, "Goodbye", then I suggest you better because you'll want to read that one first before this. But don't worry, for those who have not. It's only one chapter long and you can read it fairly quickly!_

_Oh, and it is rated PG-13 just in case for other chapters. If it never reaches that limit, then I'll lower the rating down to PG. Hope you don't mind!_

_Here's the full summary:_

_**It's been 4 years since the black book was burned. Sherry, now a depressed girl, whishes for Brago to come back. She soon meets a guy and begins to have feelings for him. But when Brago finds a way to come back, what will he do when she doesn't love him anymore?**_

_Now... ON WITH THE SHOW! err... um, i mean... ON WITH THE STORY!_

**

* * *

**

Come Back to Me

**Chapter 1**

**Thinking About You  
**

It was a gloomy day in town. A blonde haired girl with a pink dress was sitting in the back of a limo. Her butler, Alfred, was driving the car.

The depressed girl turned her head slightly to look out the car window. She closed her eyes, and imagined a special person sitting next to her. When her imagination began to feel real, she opened her eyes quickly and looked to her left.

But nobody was there.

With a sigh, Sherry turned her head back and began to stare out the window again. It had been four, long years since the battle for mamodo king. Sherry didn't know who won, but she could care less about it.

Her friend, Koko, had been under the spell of an evil mamodo during the time ofthe battle. And when it was over, the girl was free of the mamodo's spell. But Koko wanted to forget the painful memories and incidents that happened in her town, so she moved away. Sherry and Koko would still keep in contact, but it was still as lonely as ever for the blonde. Especially since _he _was gone…

A tear trickled down the girl's cheek. Yes, she could remember the day as if it had just happened… her very first and only love had disappeared from her life forever.

_FLASHBACK  
_

_Two figures stood in a field; one wearing all black, the other wearing a large, pink dress. The two were embracing each other; the girl was crying her eyes out. Next to them, was a black book covered in a blue flame._

_The two leaned in for a kiss, and after a few seconds it ended. Sherry looked up at the dark mamodo. "Brago, no!" she cried. "Please, you can't leave! I love you!"_

_The two began to hug again, while the mamodo began to disappear right in front of the girl's eyes. The mamodo mumbled something to the girl, which only made her cry more. She leaned up and kissed him again._

"_I'll come back for you, Sherry."_

_The girl then fell forward onto the ground. She began to sob even more. The mamodo had disappeared, and was now gone forever.  
_

_END FLASHBACK_

More tears trickled down the girl's face. Yes, her love had been a mamodo. Brago, a mamodo whom could control gravity and had control over other abilities, had disappeared that day forever.

A mournful sob was released from the girl's lips. Sherry had been depressed about every single day after the dark mamodo had disappeared. She could never get him out of her mind.

Alfred turned his eyes to look in the direction of the blonde. "What's wrong, Miss Sherry?" He knew what the answer would be, but Sherry had been depressed for so many reasons now, it was hard to tell what was on her mind.

"Oh, Alfred…" Sherry said sadly. "I miss him so much. It's beenfour years now, and I can't get him out of my mind."

"You're referring to the young lad who you used to travel with, Miss Sherry?"

"Yes…"

There was a silence. A few more tears trickled down the girl's cheek, and she wiped them away with her hand.

The butler gave a nod. "Yes, I remember him, too. You two seemed to get along just fine with each other. And he saved you a few times, yes?"

Sherry only gave a small nod. "Yes, when Koko was… at that time… he…" the girl began to trail off. She never enjoyed thinking back to the day when Koko had burned down her neighborhood. She could still picture the image in her mind. It was so graphic, so lively; she could almost go back in time and relive the entire scene.

She could remember her friend dancing around in front of all the burning houses as she clutched a book tightly in her hand. Next to her, a mamodo watched her with an evil grin.

Rubbing her eyes, Sherry shook away the thought. The girl continued to look out the car window. She began to think about Brago some more.

The limo pulled up to a mansion. Sherry stepped out of the car and headed up to the large building. Another sigh escaped her lips as she walked up the stone pathway.

o-o-o-o-o-

A figure was sitting alone in the shadows. His harms were crossed, and he was leaning up against a wall. His cloudy eyes scanned the area he was in. There was no one there.

He closed his eyes, and let out a sigh. It had been four, long, miserable years since he had arrived. And they weren't just long and miserable; they were _VERY_ long, and they were _VERY_ miserable. The only thing he could ever think of was a certain blonde…

Brago opened his eyes, and looked up at the sky. He remembered the day he had arrived back to the mamodo world. Everyone had seemed surprised that he had come back so soon, especially the mamodos he had defeated so quickly and early in the battle for king.

Then, about a week or two afterwards, the mamodo who had sent Brago back had arrived. Apparently, he was defeated by the mamodo of the red book, whose name was Zatch Bell.

A small smile then crept up on Brago's lips. Yes, he was angry at the mamodo for taking him away from Sherry, but he began to think about the day that mamodo arrived back to their world. Oh, the sweet, glorious cries that pathetic being let out as Brago's fury was placed upon him. Ah… vengeance was sweet…

But his smile soon faded as he began to think more about the young blonde. His faded smile soon turned into a cold frown. The dark mamodo irritably clenched his fists.

Why couldn't he beat that mamodo when that weakling Zatch could? It didn't make any sense at all… And it all was caused because that mamodo had separated him from somebody he truly cared about.

"Sherry…" Brago listened to the sound of the girl's name. He missed Sherry dearly, and he was separated from her when his black book had been burned. He knew that he would leave her someday, but he wanted to be king when it happened, and he wanted to have the power to always be with her forever.

But now, since Brago had lost in the battle for king, he didn't have any power whatsoever. The only power he had was his strength in fighting.

Sherry… the one Brago had been paired up with for the battle with the 100 mamodos, was not just some human, she was HIS human. She was his love, and wouldn't be anybody else's.

Brago blinked a few times before standing up strait, and began to walk. It was just going to be another, boring day in the mamodo world.

o-o-o-o-o-

_A young girl was walking through the dark. She turned her head quickly at the sound of clattering feet, but nothing was there._

_Sherry's footsteps echoed throughout the tunnel. She continued to walk, and then noticed that the tunnel was getting even darker. She quickened her pace._

_As the darkness began to creep closer and closer to her, the girl began to hurry even more, and then she entered a full run. She then stopped dead in her tracks as she approached a wall; on top of it was a bright light. The girl then could make out a figure standing on top of the barrier._

_The figure had short brown hair that was matted down on her head. Her eyes were as black as night, and a warm, happy smile greeted the blonde._

"_Koko?"_

_The brunette waved her hand in a greeting gesture. "Hi, Sherry."_

"_Koko…" Sherry's relieved voice spoke. "I'm glad I found somebody around here…" She then turned her head up to the girl. "W-where am I, anyways?"_

"_You're in another tunnel."_

"_Another tunnel?"_

_The blonde looked around her. Yes, it was a tunnel, and it was growing darker. She turned her head up to where Koko was. The dark eyed girl's face then turned to a somewhat serious look._

"_Yes, Sherry, it's another tunnel."_

_Sherry thought back to what her best friend had saidyears andyears ago. She spoke about how finding the light in a dark tunnel was like finding your way to happiness. The blonde looked up and saw that Koko was in the light – the happiness – while Sherry was still in the dark._

"_What am I supposed to do? How do I get up to where you are?" Sherry asked._

_Koko's face seemed to transform from a serious look, to a sad look. She bowed her head. "I'm sorry, Sherry." she said. "But I can't help you." The girl then pointed to the wall blocking the two friends. "The happiness you wish to find is something that you must find on your own. I'm sorry, but I can't help you."_

_The blonde was confused. What did she mean by that? Unless, there was one last happiness that awaited her…_

"…_Brago…?"_

_But when Sherry turned her head to look back up at Koko, she was gone. A tinge of fear struck the girl as the room began to become even darker every second._

_She frantically turned her head from side to side, looking for a way out. She saw nothing. Panicking, Sherry began to run away in a different direction. As she ran around blind in the dark, she heard a voice call out to her._

"_Sherry!"_

_The familiar voice echoed throughout the girl's ears. She quickly turned her head around to see Brago a few feet away from her. A wide smile crept up on the girl's face as she began to run towards him – her hand outstretched._

"_Brago!"_

_The mamodo outstretched his hand as well, reaching out to the girl as she ran towards him. Sherry continued to run, but no matter how fast she ran, she never seemed to reach the dark mamodo._

_She then took all her strength and jumped towards Brago. Both hands were outstretched, and she was straining to reach the mamodo's hands. They then became a bit closer, and she could almost feel the warmth of his pale hands…_

_Suddenly, the girl felt a sinking sensation as she stopped in mid air. Everything seemed to freeze. Then, she began to fall, and everything was back in motion. She cried out the mamodo's name one last time as she fell deeper in the darkness. Deeper and deeper…screaming…_

The girl woke up with a loud shriek as she shot up in her bed. Her breath was released out in short pants, her hand pressed against her heart. Sweat trickled down the girl's forehead as she let out another gasp for air.

It was just a dream.

Turning around out of her bed, she placed two slippers on her feet as she began to stand up.

Sherry wiped away the sweat off her face with her right hand. She let out a deep breath, and began to walk towards her bathroom.

She had that nightmare at least once or twice a week. It began as she walked through a dark tunnel, which would grow darker and darker. She'd eventually see Koko on top of the wall, where the light was. Then eventually, she'd see her love again, but fall away and the dream would end.

The blonde picked up a glass she kept on her bathroom counter, and began to pour water in it from the sink. She watched as it filled up, still thinking about her dream.

When the cup was full, she turned off the sink at began to gulp down the tasteless liquid. She paused to catch her breath, and then finished up the cup in a few more swallows.

She set down the glass, and returned to her room. When were these nightmares going to end? When would she find her happiness?

The girl began to contemplate about what her dream could mean. If Koko wasn't the happiness, then it was obviously Brago. But he was back in his own world, and the mamodos only arrived in the human world every one thousand years! She'd be dead by then! And there was a possibility that Brago would be, too!

Taking a sigh, the blonde closed her eyes, and imagined the last time she had physically seen Brago. The kisses they shared, the promised he made… what was taking him so long?

She continued to imagine the image of Brago. His cloudy eyes with the red orbs, his pale skin… his blue-black hair… everything about him.

Almost thinking he was really there, Sherry opened her eyes, but she was the only one in the room. She closed them again in disappointment. The only times she could be happy was in her imagination, but even there she was unhappy, for everything was a lie. And Sherry hated lies…

Taking another depressed sigh, the blonde rested her head down on her fluffy white pillow. Tomorrow. She'd worry about it all tomorrow. And then the next day, and the next day, and so on…

As Sherry continued to think about how long she'd mourn over her love's loss, she closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Well, there's the first chapter for the sequal! Sorry if it was too soon for others, but I REALLY, REALLY wanted to put up the story!_

_What? I couldn't just leave all you reviewers hanging in suspence for a while. And besides it's better because some people would get very impatient, very mad, and possibly hurt me if i didn't get this out soon. XP (I had originally planned to keep everybody on their toes and waiting for the sequal and publish this story on like this or next Saturday or something...) _

_And to let a few people know stuff, and I did mention this in "Goodbye", I have no Earthly idea on how the Zatch Bell series will end. Will Zatch really become king? I don't know. Will Brago become king? That I also don't know. So as the story goes along, I'm just gonna make some stuff up. 'Kay?_

_OH, and tell me what you think. Did I keep the characters in character enough?_

_Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Read and review people!I love reviews!_


	2. The New Guy

_Twilight Memories here again, back with a new chapter:-)_

_Y'know, I didn't really like writing this chapter. Probably because of the boringness, well, **I** think certain parts of this chapter are boring. I don't know about all you reviewers, but that's my opinion. But I did enjoy writing Zatch and Brago bickering in this chapter. Yes, Zatch makes an appearance._

_Now, here's the next chappy for ya!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell. If I did... well... let's just say I don't and end it there._

**

* * *

**

**Come Back To Me**

**Chapter 2**

**The New Guy**

If only it never happened… If only that mamodo didn't burn my book… if it wasn't for that, I'd still be with her. But now… it just seems like it will never happen… But I wonder… can I go back?

Brago was standing in the shadows of an alleyway in his own world. He watched as one or two other mamodos walked by, unaware of his presence. In the mamodo world, it was extremely difficult to tell where someone was because there were too many of the same kind there. While in the human world, it was so much easier. The dark mamodo sometimes liked this, but then again, he really didn't care. All he cared about these days was a certain blonde…

How strange it was, really. Brago thought, the fact that he had been one of the coldest mamodos of his kind. And yet, somehow, of all people, a _human _had to find a way to break the shell he built up. Nobody could ever break that personal emotional defense that he worked so hard to build up, but somehow, Sherry Belmond had broken it.

He never knew what it would feel like when his shield was broken, at the time he didn't even know what emotion was. The only emotions he had ever emitted were negative feelings such as anger.

Love was the least expected emotion that Brago thought he would feel. And of all people, it was a human he fell in love with! Fate could be so confusing at times? but now that he thought of it, he liked the feeling of love. But he would only share his feelings with the girl who introduced it to him, and that was Sherry.

Looking up at the bright, clear sky, Brago began to think about what he could do to maybe get back to her. He had been thinking about so many ideas while he had returned to his own world.

One thought was to steal the power from the king to get back to the world so he could permanently stay there. But then the thought of him being called a thief entered his mind. He didn?t mind other mamodos saying things about him, but he didn?t want them calling him a thief. He?d never go down that low. So that was out of the question.

Then he had thought of just running away. But Brago didn't know how to get back to the human world, either. So that was an ineffective plan.

He sighed. What could he possibly do? It had been four, boring years now, and he missed Sherry. Speaking about the time, how old was Sherry now?

Thinking, he thought back to the old days when he was working with Sherry. Where she promised him that she would make him king, and he promised her that he'd get her what she wanted.

Twenty. Yes, that had to be about the answer. She'd be around the age of twenty around now.

"Hey, Brago!"

Cloudy eyes narrowing, Brago turned his red orbs to the direction of where the familiar voice came from. When he saw who it was, he gave a grumble "What are you doing here hiding in the shadows?"

Golden eyes brightening up, the mamodo known as Zatch Bell gave a laugh. He put his hands behind his head and smiled.

"I was wondering what _you _were doing here hiding in the shadows. Is this some kind of game? If it is, can I join?"

How predictable. The small mamodo before Brago had always been the naïve type.

"No." Brago simply replied.

"So it's a game?" the confused voice of Zatch rang out. "Why can't I play?"

"I never knew that kings would actually take part in mere games."

Zatch turned his head up to look up at the dark mamodo. "So what's wrong with being a king?"

It was true. Out of all the 100 mamodos that took part in the battle for king, Zatch Bell had won, with the help of his human partner, Kiyomaru Takamine. How he won, Brago didn?t know, but didn?t care either. It must have been a drive of some sort, Brago thought. Most winners have a drive that keeps them going. Just like Sherry had

"Nothing. It's just rather… _odd_…"

"Oh."

The lightning mamodo never really had what it took to act like a king, but in his own belief, he didn?t care about that. Zatch Bell wanted to become something different, he wanted to become benevolent.

Brago turned his head back to where it originally was. He began to think some more of how he could return to the human world once again, to be with Sherry.

The blonde mamodo turned his head upwards. "What are ya thinking about?"

"None of your concern."

"Please tell me?"

"No."

"Aw, come on."

"No."

"Brago!"

"No."

"Fine!"

Zatch Bell gave a huff and walked away. Brago gave a sigh of relief. Even though that mamodo was king, Brago never obeyed what he had to say. But there wasn?t really much to obey. Zatch wasn?t the kind of king that would command every single living thing to do something of his own pleasing. And he didn?t care if he acted too casual to be a king, which was just the laid back side of his personality.

Brago looked up to the sky. "Sherry…" he let the name escape his lips. If only he hadn't lost that battle… if only, if only…

o-o-o-o-o-

A young girl was sitting down at a chair. She was in the coffee shop, and she was rather bored. In fact, Sherry had been bored and depressed since the loss of her love. Nowadays, she rarely laughed or even bothered to give a smile. Brago and Koko were the only ones who could make her happy.

But Brago was no longer with her. He wasn?t even in her world! And Koko had long ago moved away, and even she didn?t call Sherry as much anymore.

The girl took a sip of her caffeine drink, and let out a long sigh. She watched her reflection in the liquid of her drink swirl around in odd angles.

"Excuse me, miss?"

Sherry turned her head around to see who was intruding her so desired silence. She looked up to face a man about her age, maybe a year or two older, standing in front of her. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He looked over at Sherry.

"What is it?" Sherry asked dully.

"Do you happen to know the whereabouts of Sherry Belmond?" he looked unknowingly at the girl. She just snorted as her response.

"Well hello there. What do you need me for?"

The man looked a little confused. "Excuse me?"

"If you're looking for Sherry, you found her."

The man's eyes lit up a little and he turned pink with embarrassment. "Oh, sorry. Hello, my name's Richard. I'm a reporter, and I'd like to get an interview with you."

"Sorry, doesn't spark any interest. Come back later." Sherry returned to her coffee. The man gave a sigh, and sat down with her.

"Could I at least talk with you some?"

"Sure, whatever."

The man smiled and then turned his head to face the bartender. "I'll have some water, please." he said. The bartender nodded and started to take other people's orders. Richard then turned his head back to Sherry. "So, what is it you enjoy to do most?"

The blonde turned her head over to where Richard was. Such a boring question, she thought. "I don't really do anything entertaining and I don't have a job, if that's what you're asking."

The man then put a shot down face, and in her mind, Sherry laughed at this. Although she just met him, he was sort of cute.

Wait… did she think what she thought she thought? How could she call somebody she hardly even knew _cute_! She shook her head, and Richard stared at her.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No, I'm alright."

The blonde turned her head away. Why did she think he was _cute _all of a sudden? She belonged to Brago and Brago only. He was the only one she'd fall in love with.

?Okay.? Richard turned his head just in time to see the bartender hand him his glass of water. He paid his money, and took a sip of his drink. ?So, what?s your family like? he asked between sips.

Blue eyes narrowing, Sherry turned her head to face the man. "If this is a question that will be put on that dumb report of yours, I'm not answering." she replied bluntly.

He shook his head. "Oh, no. This isn't for a report or anything. I just wanted to know, that's all."

Sherry sighed. Why did he have to ask her such a simple question? The girl turned her attention back to the brunette next to her. "If you must know something about my family, I have a stupid mother who thinks I'm worthless, and nothing else that really matters."

As he heard this, Richard almost choked on his water. "Worthless?" he sputtered. "Now why would she think you're worthless? You're a pretty girl who is sometimes moody, that I can already tell, and you seem to have a nice personality when you're not grumpy."

Now he thinks I'm pretty. Sherry turned her head to face the man, who had just realized what he said and turned his head away. The blonde smiled, and then realized what she was doing. She hid her smile by taking another sip of her coffee.

Since when did she like some complete stranger? She didn?t believe in the ?love at first sight, so what the heck was happening to her? She didn?t care about him at all! Brago, please come back soon! I?m sick and tired of being so lonely and confused.

Turning his head, Richard studied the look on Sherry's face. He set his elbow down on the table and rested his chin on his hand. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I told you that already." Sherry looked up at the man into his eyes, and he stared back. He seemed so innocent, so caring, maybe a little cute and—

There she goes again. Why of all things did she have to think of him as somebody who was cute? She just met him! Stupid emotions, they just always have to take control of you.

She then stopped thinking when she felt Richard's hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to find that her hands were supporting her head, which was facing down towards her feet. Richard was slightly shaking her.

"Sherry? Are you awake? Sherry?"

"Yes! Now stop shaking me." Richard removed his hand from the blonde's shoulder, and looked at her.

"You just keep zoning out. I was afraid you had fallen asleep or something. Are you sure you are alright?" the man said, concern in his voice.

The blonde looked back up at the man. He seemed like a good man, Sherry thought. Apparently, he liked to talk, and she seemed to enjoy his presence. Great, now she's thinking more nice things about him. Why did this have to happen now?

Perhaps, maybe he could just be a friend, and nothing more. Sherry began to consider this. If he was so nice to her, she could at least be polite and nice back. The two would just be friends, and nothing more. And Brago would still be hers. Yes, that's what it would be.

Sherry smiled to herself. She'd still belong to Brago and have a new friend, Richard. But he'd _only_ be a friend and nothing more.

The blonde then let out a real smile. "Sorry." she replied.

The two then started to talk for a while. Sherry learned about how Richard had a little brother named Noru whom he was best friends with. Richard enjoyed collecting things, and he was also very smart. The girl enjoyed listening to a few facts she'd never known about before. He was starting to become a really good friend.

After about thirty more minutes, Sherry realized the time, and she sat up in her seat. "I have to go now." she said. "Talk to you later?"

"Of course."

Sherry got up, paid her bill, and started to walk to the door. She felt the presence of Richard right behind her.

When the girl walked up to her limo, which was waiting right outside for her, a hand suddenly opened the door for her. When the blonde turned her head around, she saw Richard was holding onto the door. Sherry smiled and thanked him.

Bowing her head so she wouldnt get hit by the limos ceiling, Sherry sat down in the limo. The car shook a little as she sat down, and she noticed that Richard was still holding the door.

"Um, Sherry?" asked Richard.

"Yes?"

Think you and I could go out to the movies together sometime soon? Like maybe tomorrow night? A look of hope sprang up on the mans face. His eyes bore down into Sherry, and she couldnt help but stare strait at him.

Now what do I do? Sherry thought. He's asking me out! I have to say no, I have to say no, I belong to Brago only! Not this new creep!

But there was another thought penetrating into Sherry's mind.

_C'mon, you may love Brago, but he's not coming back. He's never coming back, and you know it. So just accept the man's offer already and go out with him! Brago will never come back, so get that out of your mind. It's been four years already! Just say yes… you know you want to… C'mon, say yes…_

Sherry couldn't ignore this thought. As if she was being possessed by something, she turned her head up and gazed into Richard's eyes.

"When does the movie start?"

o-o-o-o-o-

Just maybe… maybe I'll be able to get back to her. I don't know how yet, but sometime tomorrow the plan will succeed, and I'll be able to see you again. I'm not going to lose like I did four years ago; I'm not going to lose to some punk.

A figure wearing jet black fur was standing in the shadows once again. His cloudy eyes scanned the room, and he began to walk.

"Sherry… I'm coming back."

* * *

_Now you must anticipate what will happen in the next chapter. Muwahahahaha..._

_NOW TO MY REVIEWERS!_

**_Blood of the Wolf:_ **_Glad ya like it! And yes, i do know that some of my words were joined together. My stupid computer joins them whenever I add stuff whenever I edit a few things... So I'm going to have to do my edits before I load this up on :-/_

_**SilverMoons BlackWings:** Don't worry, Brago and Sherry will be together... eventually... and no, I'm not going to be cruel to Brago and make Sherry do anything... big... with the new guy. -looks over at a glaring Brago- Yup..._

**_dragonmaster91:_ **_Eh... please don't hurt me for making Sherry go out with another guy... She''ll be with Brago... but that's going to be at like... the end of the story... basically, the story is about Brago trying to get Sherry back... or... somethin like that..._

_**Alison: **Glad ya like it!_

_**Sara: **You don't need to wait any longer, here's the next chappy. But now you have to wait for the next one! hahaha!_

_**Enula:** Sometime around the next two chapters I'm going to have Brago get back to Sherry... well, actually, the correct way to say that is that he'll see her. But I dont want to give away anything, I don't evenknow if i can considering that i gave a lot away in the summary for thsi story. And... hey... you thought of an idea I was going to use. Well, it's similar to it anyways, it might end up like that._

_**wolfgirl16:** Here's the next chapter for ya!_

_**PsychicLunar:** Do they really have a lot of stories like that? Oh well -shrugs- I couldn't think of anything else to do..._

_**Sango A.R.:** Well, reading this chapter you'll know who Sherry will start to like..._

_Hope you all liked the 2nd chapter! Hopefully, I'll have the 3rd one up soon... But I highly doubt it will be next week... Anyways, enjoy! Oh, and if you're going to flame... be nice, please? _


	3. Where Are You?

_-Twilight Memories is seen building a rather large barrier in front of her-_

_Uh... Hi everyone... I'm back with another chapter... Now, to let all you reviewers know I'm going to be hiding from some of you. It will only be for at least this chapter and maybe a few more. If you must know why, it's because of Richard and Sherry._

Sherry: Why are you making me fall in love with **him**!

_-Brago says nothing but gives evil glares and nods head in agreement-_

_Me: Because it's apart of this here plot of mine -holds out paper that says "plot"-_

_-Sherry and Brago give a grab for it, but miss asI pull it away. They growl at me with irritation-_

_Brago: Give me the paper and nobody gets hurt..._

_Me: Eh... yeah. Well, that's how it is on my end. -gulp- Enjoy the chapter! -goes into hiding-_

**

* * *

**

**Come Back To Me**

**Chapter 3**

**Where Are You?**

Why am I doing this again? Why am I going out with somebody I just met? Why didn't I say no? Brago, I'm sorry…

Sherry was standing in a line next to Richard. They were at the movie theater, waiting in the long lines. The blonde shifted her weight onto her other foot and gave an uneasy sigh.

Turning his head, Richard looked over to where Sherry was. "You alright?" He then stopped talking when he received an aggravated glare from the blonde.

The two moved up a little more in the line. After a few more minutes, they reached the booth and bought their popcorn and drinks. They then headed towards where the movie would be showing.

When the two finally reached the room with the large movie screen, Richard scanned the room. "Which seats do you want?" he asked.

"I don't care."

Richard gave a roll of his eyes. "Well that's a lot of help…" he said sarcastically. Turning around, he headed up the small pile of steps with Sherry walking behind him. The brunette walked up to the fifth row and stopped to allow Sherry to walk in the row. When she walked in he soon followed. They sat down in the middle of the row.

"Well, aren't these nice, comfy seats?" Richard turned his head to face Sherry.

"I've sat in better."

The man gave a laugh. "Yeah, I have too." He grabbed a few pieces of popcorn and tossed them in his mouth. He turned his attention to the movie which was had just started.

Sherry felt as if this was the most boring thing in her life. Richard had taken her to a movie that she didn't even _want_ to see. But now, she was going to have to tolerate it. At least it wasn't a romance movie, she hated those… and if it were, she'd of walked right out the door. And besides, those movies reminded her of the loss of Brago.

She continued to stare blankly at the screen as she watched a few characters move about and talk. The movie was taking place in the nearby future, and Sherry was watching two of the characters bicker over something.

The blonde gave a sigh. How boring this was, why couldn't Richard have chosen a better movie? Oh well, it would only last an hour and thirty minutes…

Richard looked over at Sherry's face. She didn't notice him watching her. He gave a smile, and turned his attention back to the movie.

o-o-o-o-o-

His feet were quickly walking past one another. Brago was so focused on what he was thinking about, he didn't even notice the loud clapping of his boots stepping onto the hard ground.

I'm coming for you; I'm going to see you soon. Be patient, I'll be there soon. Perhaps it will be sometime today or early tomorrow morning. You can wait just a little while longer, so hold on… I'll be there for you…

Brago continued to almost sprint as he walked along the streets of his world. He pushed a mamodo aside as they were in his way. He could barely hear the shouts of the mamodo as he continued to walk even faster.

"Watch where you're going!" He could hear them shout back at him.

But he paid no heed to what they were saying. He had to find Zatch, only he could help him. But how would he ask him what he needed? Brago couldn't just walk up to him and say, "Hey Zatch, think you could do me a favor and send me to the human world so I can be with Sherry?" That would be so out of character for him…

Unfortunately, there wasn't much he could do. Somehow he had to ask Zatch the question; he had to ask him if he knew of a way to let him back. He couldn't stand it any longer. Brago was tired of being so lonely all the time, he was tired of not knowing what to do. He wanted Sherry, and he wanted her now.

It's been four long years, but finally I will be able to come back. Sherry, hold on… I'll be there for you soon.

o-o-o-o-o-

The movie was getting even more boring as it continued. Every second that passed by, Sherry could feel herself becoming sleepy. She took a sip of her coke to try and waken her up. But that didn't help.

Richard turned his head over to where the blonde was. Apparently she wasn't enjoying the movie. But what could he do to make her enjoy it more?

A smile then grew on his face, and he stared into Sherry's eyes. He whispered her name, which caught her attention. And just as she turned her head in response, Richard leaned forward and kissed the girl on the lips.

It caught her by surprise, and the man ended it quickly. She quickly turned her head away as a blush crept upon her features.

What was happening to her? Why was she suddenly starting to have feelings for Richard? She just met him yesterday!

Sherry's breaths became unbalanced for a moment, and then she regained control. She stared wide eyed at the screen, and thought about what Richard just did.

Richard gave another smile as he saw Sherry's reaction. She'll get used to it, he thought. His attention then turned back to the movie.

Sherry's mind raced. He just kissed her, but why? Why did she accept it?

_Because you love him now…_ came the voice again._ You now belong to Richard. Just forget about Brago, and face reality. He's not coming back… he'll never come back for you; it's been four years now. He's forgotten all about you, Sherry… You belong with Richard now…_

The young girl closed her eyes and listened to the thoughts. Yes, she thought. It was time to move on. It had been four long years since Brago returned back to his world. The young girl then rested her head on Richard's shoulders, whom only smiled even more.

o-o-o-o-o-

"Where are you, Zatch?"

Brago mumbled to himself as he ran about the towns of the mamodo world. It was hard to find Zatch at this time of day. In the early afternoons the young king would be spotted among the most random of random places, so it was impossible to predict where he'd be next.

The dark mamodo gave an irritated grumble as he strode through the town. He then spotted a mamodo swimming through a stream nearby, and he walked up closer to see who it was.

When he noticed it wasn't Zatch Bell, he gave a grumble and continued along his way. If only it wasn't so difficult to find that mamodo, he'd probably be back in the human world by now.

Five minutes passed, and still the dark mamodo had no luck finding the lightning mamodo. Soon five more minutes passed, and then ten, and twenty. This was really getting annoying…

After about another five more minutes of walking, Brago stopped to think about where the blonde might be. He sat down under the shade of a nearby tree, and he crossed his arms. His head then turned around when he heard the call of his name.

"Hey, Brago! Now what are you doing?"

Brago tilted his head upwards to look in the branches of the large tree. Above him in the depths of the branches, was Zatch Bell.

The blonde mamodo was hanging upside down, and he was holding onto two strange fruits. He gave a laugh, and then dropped one of the fruits by accident. The fruit fell through the air and landed on Brago's head.

He gave an aggravated growl and stared up at the lightning mamodo. "Watch where you're throwing your junk." Zatch had just dropped a fruit which had the hardness of a solid rock, and those fruits were very common in the mamodo world.

The other mamodo gave a laugh. "Sorry. And— hey! I didn't throw it!" He gave a pout, and ended up accidentally dropping the other fruit, which also landed on Brago's head.

Standing up, Brago gave glares at the mamodo above him. "If you weren't king, you'd be in for it right now."

"In for what?" Zatch looked curiously down at the dark mamodo before him. "Is that some sort of riddle?" He then hopped down from the tree and stared up at Brago. "You come up with the strangest games."

Brago's eyes became pure white as he stared angrily down at the lightning mamodo and crossed his arms. "You're too naïve."

The blonde mamodo just ignored the darker one and shrugged. He then sat down onto the shady grass, and looked up at Brago. "So, what were you dong, anyways?"

Eyes widening, the dark mamodo remembered why he had been searching for Zatch. He looked down at the blonde with an illegible expression. "I want to ask you something."

Small head tilting to the side, Zatch gave an inquiring look. "What is it?"

The dark mamodo sat down, staring at the grassy floor beneath him. How was he going to ask this? It was too difficult for him… and he didn't want to look stupid, either.

The two sat in silence for a minute. Zatch Bell wondered what could be wrong, and Brago just continued to think. Finally, a minute passed, and Brago looked up at the king before him. "You can't tell anyone about what I'm going to say, alright? And I when I say nobody, I mean it. And I don't even want you to talk about it."

The other just nodded his head, still thinking about what could be on Brago's mind. "Alright, what is it?"

Red orbs returning to their eyes, Brago stared intently at Zatch. "You have to send me back to the human world."

Zatch stared curiously at Brago. His head tilted even more to the side, almost making him fall over. "The human world? How come? Don't you like it here?"

But he didn't answer Zatch's question, he simply just stared at the ground. He gave a sigh, and shook his head. "I can't explain it, just send me back."

"I have to know why you want to be sent back before I send you." Zatch looked at the dark mamodo. Why was he so stubborn? Why wasn't he speaking? The lightning mamodo thought of a few questions, but couldn't think of an answer. Then, an idea sparked up inside his mind. A grin took place on the boy's face, and he stared up at Brago. "Is it Sherry?"

Hearing the name of his love from the younger mamodo's mouth caught Brago off guard. He jerked his head up, and stared at Zatch with a strange expression.

"Aha!" Zatch Bell gave a laugh as he watched the other's expressions change. "I was right!" He stood up on his feet and gave a happy jump. "You want to go back to the human world because of Sherr—"

The boy was suddenly stopped by the intrusion of Brago's hand clamping over the boy's mouth. "I told you _not _to speak of it out loud." the dark mamodo hissed. He removed his hand and gave a glare at the blonde.

"Sorry." The lightning mamodo's face then lit up again, and he began to talk in a whisper. "But it's Sherry, right? The human partner that you were paired up with in the battle for king four years ago, that's her, right?"

Feeling edgy about the topic, Brago simply nodded his head. How stupid he felt, why did he have to be sent back? If he had won the battle, he wouldn't even be _having_ this conversation. Nonetheless _be _in the mamodo world!

The young king gave a smile, and set his hands on his hips. "Well," he began. "I'm sure I can get you back to the other world. But…" he started to trail off. "Since there is no battle going on, I'm not giving you you're book. You'll be unable to use your powers, so I'm just giving you a fair warning about that."

The dark mamodo nodded his head. Zatch started to think about a few things, and he turned his back and started mumbling to himself. Brago turned his head up to look at the sky.

Sherry… I'm coming back…

His attention was then focused back to the younger mamodo. Brago looked down at Zatch, trying not to show any signs of eagerness.

"OK, just give me a minute…" Zatch spoke to Brago. He closed his eyes and began to think. After a few more seconds passed, he opened them up again. "I can send you back. Just hold on, I forgot how you do this…"

Brago waited impatiently as the blonde mamodo continued to stall, think, and do whatever his little mind was telling him to do. He gave an annoyed sigh, and stared keenly at Zatch.

Zatch's face then lit up with realization. He looked up at Brago with his golden eyes, and began to speak. "Oh yeah, I just remembered something. You're not allowed to know how I send you back to the human world."

Brago watched with a confused expression as the young mamodo bent down to pick up one of the fruits on the ground. He checked to make sure it had a good, hard surface, and then looked up at the dark mamodo.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brago started.

Zatch smiled. "Say 'night, night'."

But just before Brago could say anything else, the lightning mamodo hurled the fruit as hard as he could at him.

The last thing he remembered was the piece of hard fruit colliding with his face.

o-o-o-o-o-

A figure lay motionless on the ground in the middle of the forest. He stirred a little, and then opened an eye. He gave a moan of pain as he lifted his hand up to his head.

"Stupid Zatch…" he mumbled. Brago opened he other eye and then started to observe the area he was in. The dark mamodo was no longer in the fields of his mamodo world, but he realized he was in another place. The forests of the human world.

It worked, he thought. I'm back…

Standing up, the dark mamodo looked around and closed his eyes. He could feel the presence of different humans traveling somewhere to the west of him. Then Brago picked something else up… what was it? It certainly wasn't human… but he couldn't tell exactly what or where it was…

Deciding to worry about it later, the mamodo began to walk, starting his search for Sherry. He began to run after a few minutes as he began to recognize his surroundings. It was the forest behind the Belmond's home. After a few more minutes of running, Brago came across the large mansion that Sherry called home.

But he sensed that nobody was there.

So he kept running; he then felt the presence of the blonde haired girl somewhere nearby. He soon entered the town, and a few people stared strangely at the dark figure. Ignoring them, he continued to make his way through the town.

And then he spotted her, but shock fell upon the features of his pale face. And for those who were able to notice it, they would have seen his face become one shade paler.

Sherry, his love, was standing next to somebody else whom had brown hair and eyes. He watched in horror as the girl leaned up to the man and kissed him on the lips.

Filled with shock, fear, and confusion, the dark mamodo looked over in the direction of the rich girl. "SHERRY!"

* * *

_Buwahaha... cliffhanger! Oh, and sorry for those who didnt get to (if they wanted to) review the last chapter. I just wanted to post this chapter up really badly... and speaking of uploading chapters, I actually managed to get this one up this week:-)_

_Now, to my reviewers!_

_**Blood of the Wolf:** EEEEEK! -hides behind my special wall to avoid flamethrower and then peaks head out to ensure safety- HAHAHAHA! YOU MISSED ME! -stares at burnt Richard and then grabs him by the neck- Sorry, you can't hurt Richard quite yet. I need him for my story. Richard: Oh, thank you so very much! Me: Eh, shut up, Soon as your part is over with, I'll let Blood of the Wolf take care of you... heh heh heh... Richard: -gulp- Me: Now, to **you** Blood of the Wolf, ya can't hurt me cuz then this wonderful story won't be able to get updated. NYAHAHA! -goes back to hiding-_

_**PsychicLunar:** Well, at least I haven't run across any stories like that... oh well. And, no, chapter six wasn't that bad. I still liked it. :-)_

_**SilverMoons BlackWings: **Yeah, everything will turn out good... eventually. hahaha... but I'm going to let Brago suffer for a while before I make things happy. -Brago glares daggers at me and then cracks his knuckels ready for a fight- Yup. Much suffering for him will soon follow. -Runs away from Brago-_

_**MadisonMohawks:** Don't worry, like I've told other reviewers, Brago and Sherry will be all right. But like I've also said before, there will be suffering for Brago... muwahahaha..._

_**Alison:** Still glad ya like it! But I don't think Brago and Sherry are very happy with me right now... but that's their problem. ,_

_**Sara:** Glad you like it. But I do hope you realize that you gave me two reviews for the same chapter. Anyways, you'll better want to sleep some cuz I'm not going toupdate for at least a week... and I still have to get the 3rd chapter up too..._

_And to my reviewrs, Very glad you like it! I like the story too, and writing Zatch dropping/throwing the fruit at Brago was fun to right._

_Brago: -rubs head- It wasn't fun for ME._

_Me: And your point?_

_Brago: -glares-_

_Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the nice cliffhanger I put in it. __Twilight Memories is now back in hiding from certain reviewers who hate me being cruel to Brago and Sherry, and for those who hate Richard... And for those who hate cliffhangers and for those who will get mad at me if i don't update soon... Anyways, enjoy!_


	4. Shattered Heart

_Hello! I'm Back! And it is time for another chapter of this happy...er...maybe not happy, but this story. How 'bout that?_

_Sherry: You think this is a happy story?_

_Me: No not really._

_Sherry: When am I going to dump Richard?_

_Me: Ah, I can't tell you that._

_Sherry: Grr..._

_Me: Now, on with the next chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell, if I did... welll... let's just say i dont and end it there._

**

* * *

**

Come Back To Me

**Chapter 4**

**Shattered Heart**

The movie really sucked, but right now, that doesn't matter to me. What matters is that I finally found what I had been missing for four years… love.

When Richard and Sherry left the theatre, they stood outside for a little and talked. The two joked about a few things, and then they talked about more serious topics. They just talked about random things.

After a few minutes of talking, the two settled down for silence. Then, azure eyes gazing up at chocolate brown eyes, Sherry gazed up at her new love. Slowly, she leaned forward and kissed Richard on the lips. That's when it happened…

"SHERRY!"

Eyes widening, the kiss ended, and the blonde spun her head around, looking for the familiar voice that called out her name. Could it be…?

Sherry's gaze was then fixed upon a figure dressed in jet black fur, and had pale skin. His cloudy eyes contained ruby red orbs, and black designs were painted on his face and arms. He stared over at Sherry, who rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times. When she saw that the image of him did not go away, she stared wide eyed with her mouth ajar.

"B-Brago…?" Sherry was speechless. The two held eye contact for a good long minute, and a silence had befallen the two.

Sherry, filled with different emotions, felt happy, guilty, and shocked at the same time to see the dark mamodo again. While Brago felt all but the same. He was confused, angry, and upset about the blonde's previous actions.

Then the dark mamodo's gaze landed upon Richard. He narrowed his eyes, and frowned at the man. He then heard Sherry speak again.

"It's really you…" Her voice was almost breathless, and she took a step forward. Now seeing Sherry do this, Richard interrupted the small silence that was going on.

"Who is this guy? Sherry?" the brunette asked, eyeing Brago suspiciously.

The mamodo growled, and glared up at the man. "Well, who the hell are you?"

Taken aback by this rude comment, Richard stepped forward towards the dark mamodo. "I am Richard, Sherry's boyfriend."

What!

The words spoken by the man ran in and out of the mamodo's ears, and they seemed to echo in his mind. He turned his attention back to the blonde.

"Sherry? Is this true?"

Not knowing what to say, Sherry just continued to stare. After a minute of silence, she bowed her head and nodded. "Yes…" she said quietly. "I'm sorry, Brago."

"Brago?" Richard echoed. He looked over at the dark mamodo. "Now what kind of name is that?"

"And yours isn't any better?" the dark mamodo shot back. "I personally think that your name is—"

"—Do names even matter!" Sherry interrupted. She looked at the two. "Honestly, I've never heard such bickering. You both have good names!" She shook her head, and mumbled something to herself.

Brago looked over to where the blonde was. She had changed… a lot. And it wasn't just physical, but everything about her. Her attitude was slightly different, and the way she handled things was not the same.

And then there was something about Richard that Brago didn't like. And no, it wasn't because he stole Sherry from him… ok, maybe that was the main reason, but there was something odd about the man. And the mamodo didn't trust him, not one bit.

The brunette looked at Brago, and frowned back. He turned towards Sherry again, and began to speak. "So, Sherry, who is this… _Brago_?"

"He… Brago was…" Sherry trailed off. It would be too difficult for Richard to understand what Brago really was. After all, she highly doubted that Richard even knew about the mamodo battle for king, which took place four years ago, and that Brago wasn't even human.

Sherry didn't say anything after that, and Brago wondered why. Is she afraid to admit it to him? The dark mamodo wondered. And why of all pig-headed people did she have to choose _him_ to fall in love with?

"Is he some sort of acquaintance?" asked Richard, fishing for answers. He knew it was sort of obvious, but he had to get Sherry to speak somehow.

"We met four years ago." Responded Brago, cloudy eyes glaring daggers at the brunette. "And I'm not just some bystander she ran into."

Richard raised an eyebrow. "And you've never seen her since then?" He smirked as she saw the dark mamodo's expression. "Well, why not?"

The blonde next to him sighed. "Brago had left for… _reasons_…" She didn't want to think about the day that he left her. Even if he was no longer her love interest, it was still a painful memory.

"Interesting…" Richard slightly nodded his head. He eyed Brago with another suspicious look, and turned his attention to Sherry. "So, now what would you like to do?" he asked, ignoring the fact that the dark mamodo was present.

The blonde shook her head, and closed her eyes. No, not today. I I should really get home now She reopened her eyes and began to run off. Sherry needed the time to get control of herself and to let everything sink in. It was too overwhelming for her, to fall in love with somebody right when your other lover returned.

When Sherry was out of sight, Richard turned his attention to Brago. He gave an irritated growl, and stomped over to the mamodo.

"Listen here, you!" He said, pointing a finger at the other. Brago just remained calm, not at all frightened by the man's threatening position. "Sherry is now mine, and I don't know what happened between you and her in the past, but keep your filthy claws away from her. You understand?"

Brago said nothing, but continued to glower at the man. He clutched his fist in anger, and tried to resist the urge to punch the man's lights out for good. Unleashing his anger like that wouldn't be good. He'd get him back later…

"Get out of my face, you pathetic human." Brago growled at the man, he bared his teeth with anger.

Confusion took place on Richard's face as he heard the other's comment. Then, a spark of realization took place upon his face. "Right, yes… I see." he began to mumble to himself.

The man walked away, and Brago stared at him until he was no longer in sight. Oh, if only he could use his powers here, then he'd knock the man dead off his tracks…

He then turned around. Now it was time to talk to Sherry.

o-o-o-o-o-

A young blonde was layed out on her bed. Her hands were spread out, and her eyes were closed. She gave a sigh as she thought about what had just happened.

When did he get back? She began to think. And how am I going to tell him that I'm with Richard now? Oh, why is this happening…?

A tap on her window caught Sherry's attention. She opened her eyes, and turned her head to face the glass surface. Outside, she could see a figure standing on a tree branch. It was Brago, and it seems he had thrown a pebble at the pane.

Sighing and fearing the worst, the young girl sat up on her cot, and walked over to the window. She opened it up, and leaned forward slightly to look out.

"So, it's true then? You're with him now?"

Sherry listened to the voice of Brago as he stared down at her with his red orbs. Lowering her head, she gave a sigh that sounded somewhat of a yes.

"I'm sorry Brago… you..." she paused, and looked up into the mamodo's eyes. "It's just that… you were gone for so long… I've moved on now."

Hearing that only made him feel worse. The mamodo's gaze rested upon the girl's azure eyes, which only looked away from him. He gave a sigh and shook his head.

"But why? I promised you that I'd come back."

I I just Sherry began to stammer as she tried to think of why she fell for Richard so quickly and let go of the love she had for Brago. I dont I dont know

The girl buried her face in her hands, and let a distressed cry. Brago watched as a tear trickled down the blonde's cheek and onto her hand, and then it fell down to the grass below.

"Sherry." Brago started, but the girl only shook her head.

Im sorry Brago, Ive moved on. I just cant deal with this anymore! Im sorry!

Taking her hands, Sherry closed the window quickly and ran deeper into her home. The dark mamodo could hear the girl's weeping as he closed his eyes.

So be it then. He gave her a promise but she ignored it, and she ended up in the arms of another man. Brago lost again, and he lost to a punk.

Getting down from the tree, Brago gave an unhappy sigh. If he knew how to shed tears, he would have. If he were to ever be truly sorry, it would be right now.

The mamodo slowly began to walk away from the Belmond home, and towards the forest. Why Sherry? Why did you forget about me? After all this time, and what I did to come back for you, I see that you're with somebody else. Why Sherry, why?

Brago turned his head and looked up to the building in which his love was in, and then turned his head away as more sorrowful thoughts overcame him.

Once his heart had been empty, but Sherry had filled it with love. And now, now that shes with somebody else again, that love has drained away leaving the coldness to take over again.

But Brago wasn't going to let it end like this. He was going to get his human back, no matter what.

Suddenly, Brago stopped. He turned his head to the west, and stared out into the trees. Something was nearby; it was that thing he had picked up earlier. Curious, the dark mamodo began to walk forward in an attempt to find out what the mysterious thing was that lurked through the town.

o-o-o-o-o-

Sherry was on the other side of her home in the library. Her head was tucked under her arms which were flat against the desk, and she was crying.

Why was she feeling like this? She loved Brago, but she also loved Richard. And now that a new love was in her life, that feeling she had for Brago was slowly disappearing.

The girl thought back to the voice that had been in her mind. And you said Brago would never come back.

The voice didn't respond to her comment, but after a minute of silence, it spoke to her.

_Your lost love may have come back, but you don't belong to him anymore. You belong with Richard, and that's that. Forget about that mamodo and enjoy your new life._

Not paying any attention to anything at all but the voice speaking to her, Sherry solemnly nodded her head.

Yes, you are right. I don't belong to Brago anymore, I belong with Richard. The girl began to think more and more like the voice in her head.

But somewhere, unaware to the blonde, somewhere out in the forests, a figure cackled to himself. Then they heard something else, and mumbled something. Quickly but quietly, the figure moved away from its spot and walked away.

* * *

_Muwahahahaha... I bet you all wonder who that figure is in the shadows! I'm not telling you! And, no, it is not Richard. Richard can't laugh like that._

_Richard: Yes I can. Giyayayahahahahahaohoho!_

_Me: O.o What the heck was that?_

_Richard: My laugh._

_Me, Brago, and Sherry: O.O_

_Anyways, on to my reviewers!_

_**Blood of the Wolf: **Yes, I can make Sherry kiss Brago. I did in that chapter, didn't I? Muwahaha... And what i mean by "you can't kill him yet" is that I need him for my story! But when I'm done using him in this here story I'll let you take care of him... Richard: -Gulp-... Anyways... ha ha, you have vinilla diet coke! XD Oh, and I'm not EVER going to let you hurt me..._

_**PsychicLunar:** yes, I'm evil, aren't I? XP. Anyways, the cliffie is over and now you must anticipate what is going to happen next... nyaha..._

_**Alison:** What's to not like about Sherry/Brago stories? I think that couple rocks! Anyways, here's the next chappie._

_**Sara:** Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you can read it before you leave (to wherever you are going). And I'm glad you like it so much. And, no, Brago does not kill him. I'll let the certain reviewers who requested to...er... hurt him... do that. yeah..._

_**anonimize:** how are 75 percent of people who write fanfiction crazy? And the fight thing might happen later on... but it may not be QUITE what you expect, because i do have something in mind, i just hope it is not too original... Zatch Bell/Gundam wouldnt be stupid, it would just be...odd. AND DIET COKE IS BETTER!_

_**Menoumaru:** Well, just in case you are reading the sequal (I probably just said something dumb, but it is late right now and I'm sleepy...), i'm glad you like Goodbye. I hope you like this one too. And... that's kinda funny because your idea is pretty much similar/same thing to mine. ha ha..._

_**MadisonMohawks:** haha... yeah, heartbroke. Take a look at this chapter's name. lol And now you know what Brago's reaction was..._

_**Computerfreak101:** Yes, I know, Sherry DOES belong to Brago, but this is apart of my story and they'll end up together. Wow, a lot of people (well, not really, only two including you) are using flamethrowers to threaten Richard in this story... Richard: why me? Me: because you are a dumb butt. And... wow, somebody finally commented on the fruit scene, only two people have so far..._

_**Kage Jaganshi:** Here'sthe next chappy. Glad you like it!_

_**SilverMoons BlackWings:** -gets off your grip- Ah, but i DID make Sherry do that. And... I'm afraid to ask but HOW is he evil in human clothes...?_

_**Enula:** I personally think writing Zatch throwing pieces of fruit that were as hard as a rock was rather fun to write. :-) And what could be an idea to have Zatch do? I dont want to repeat the whole fruit thing, cuz its already been done._

_Wow, a lot of reviewers! Hope you all like it!_

_Well, that's it for today! Enjoy! and if you are going to flame... be nice!_

_Twilight Memories is logging out._


	5. Why Do You Ignore Me?

_Hello! Twilight Memories is back with another chappy!_

_Sherry: Why do I have to be depressed in this story? Why can't I be happy?_

_Me: Because... that's the point of the story!Eh... yeah!_

_Sherry: But what if I don't want to be depressed?_

_Me: Looks like you'll just have to live with it._

_Sherry: And why are you making me ignore Brago?_

_Me: ... How am I supposed to know that?_

_Sherry: You're the author!_

_Me: Um..._

_Sherry: But really, come on! I'm Brago's human partner for crying out loud!_

_Me: ...O.O Uh... what do you mean by 'partner'? 0.o_

_Sherry: ...O.o_

_Me: ... right... anyways, on with the chappy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell. If I did... well... let's just say I don't and end it there._

**

* * *

**

Come Back To Me

**Chapter 5**

**Why Do You Ignore Me?**

Looking around the bush was Brago, who was still looking for whatever he had sensed earlier. It was gone now, apparently, and he couldn't pick up its tracks. Whatever it was… it was powerful.

Trying not to feel weaker, Brago began to think about other things. He didn't want to think about not being able to sense or find anything anymore, because then it sounded as if he was weak – which he wasn't.

Sighing, the mamodo turned his head away and looked in the direction of Sherry's home. She didn't love him anymore... but why? Why did she ignore the fact that they were lovers? At least for a short amount of time they were, but that didn't matter. Something was different about her, but what?

So many questions, and yet there were no available answers. Why was she ignoring him? Brago shook his head. Sherry was overlooking so many things, and Brago didn't know why.

Richard.

The name rung through the mamodo's head like the echoing of a canyon, it just came back every time he thought about it in his mind or said it aloud.

Filling with anger, the mamodo punched a nearby tree, causing it to break a little. A few birds that were in the branches flew off twittering.

The dark mamodo clenched his teeth in anger. He cursed under his breath, and relaxed his hand, which was still against the damaged tree.

Dropping to the ground, the mamodo gave a depressed sigh, and looked up to the cloud infected sky.

"Sherry… why have you done this?"

o-o-o-o-o-

Two days later, a blonde was sitting on the front steps of her home. She turned her azure eyes to the right, and then let out a cry of pain, for she had a bad headache that wouldn't go away. Everything that she didn't want to happen was happening to her… and she could do nothing about it.

The girl entangled her fingers into her hair, and put her face on her lap. She held her head tightly as her headache started to increase.

Pain…

The girl gazed with empty eyes out into her yard. She pictured three people standing in front of her… Koko, Brago, and Richard.

She could picture her best friend's dark chocolate eyes and sweet smile. She would wave her hand at her, and say kind things like "Hello Sherry", or "How are you today?"

Looking next to the imaginary image of Koko was Brago. He'd be standing there, arms behind his back, glaring at everything. Then his ruby red orbs would turn to face the blonde, and the orbs would disappear.

She stared at her fantasy image of the dark mamodo, and then quickly turned her head away to look at the next one. She imagined Richard's warm, welcoming smile. Then, as he looked more closely at her, his face would turn to that of concern.

"Sherry? Are you alright?"

The blonde's eyes widened and she then realized that the fantasy version of her new love was actually the man himself. He walked forwards to the girl, who began to rub your eyes.

"Richard?" Sherry said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Boy, you're a mess." the man commented, looking over at the blonde.

"I'm alright." She stopped rubbing her eyes, and looked over at the man. She then noticed the smaller figure right next to him. It was a boy whom had an innocent look about him, and his eyes were a mixture of green and yellow. His hair was a slight beige color, and had small pieces of hair hanging messily to the side. "Who's that?" Sherry asked, pointing to the boy.

The boy said nothing, but continued to watch Sherry. Richard just gave a laugh and began to speak. "This is my little brother, Noru, I told you about. Sherry, meet Noru. Noru, meet Sherry."

"Hello there." Sherry said kindly. She took her hand out of her messed up hair and gave a small wave.

"Hi." The boy's voice was quiet, yet stern at the same time. His voice seemed very firm, and he just stared up at the blonde. "So you're Sherry?"

The blonde nodded her head. Her headache suddenly returned, sending a spark of pain traveling through her head. She raised her hand and rubbed her face.

"Man, you really do look horrible. Are you sick?" Richard chimed back in.

"I guess so." Sherry said numbly. She gave a sigh, and sat up. I'm going back inside. I'll talk to you later, I just… need… to rest…"

The girl stood up, and turned around. She began to walk inside, still rubbing her head. Why she felt so sick all of a sudden, she had no idea why. A good nap would probably take care of her sickness...

As the young female walked inside, Richard turned to Noru. He gave a smile, and the younger one smiled back. The two then walked off.

o-o-o-o-o-

"_You're in another tunnel."_

"_Another tunnel?"_

_Sherry looked around in her dream. It was the same one she had been having for a while now, but this time it was a little different. As the girl looked around, she saw that the darkness around her was even darker than before, and the light where Koko was standing was even dimmer._

_Before the girl could start to speak again, she noticed that Koko had already disappeared, and the light had gone with her as well._

_Then, voices started to ring out loud in the girl's mind. She spun her head around in different directions, trying to make out where the voices were coming from, but failed miserably._

"_It's like the light at the end of the darkness."_

"_Why did I have such a foolish child?"_

"_I'll never hand over the red book to you."_

"_You'll see who's pathetic!"_

"_Sherry, you continue to disappoint me!"_

"_It wasn't your time."_

"_This book gives me power!"_

"_You must stay out of my way, because if you do… I will destroy you."_

"_Are you alright?"_

"_You're not trying hard enough!"_

"_I'll come back for you, Sherry."_

_Hundreds of voices rang through her mind as she began to panic. She recognized her friend Koko's voice a few times in there, and then there was her ungrateful mother's unpleasant voice. Sherry could recognize a few people's voices that of which she and Brago had beaten so many years ago. She also heard Richard's voice ring out to her. The voice of the man who destroyed hers and Brago's love was also there, and there was one other that Sherry couldn't quite place her finger on... one of a young boy..._

_Suddenly, images of people started to spring up out of nowhere. There was Koko both when she was possessed and when she was free. There was her mother, and more people whom she and Brago had fought. She saw Richard and his brother swoop pass her face quickly as she began to run blindly into the darkness of her dream._

_Another image of the man who sent Brago away form her sprang up, both him and his mamodo. The picture of Zophise came up in her mind, and Sherry froze in fear. Then the image vanished and she saw two figures spring up._

_One of the figures was a mamodo, and he was happily running along. He had a strange navy blue robe on with matching shoes, golden eyes and blonde hair. Behind him was a human, obviously his human counterpart, who was trudging along with a red book in his arms. His eyes were light brown, but his hair was much darker. A hint of recognition sprang up in Sherry's eyes as she saw the image quickly fade away._

_Turning around, Sherry began to run away again. Everywhere she ran in her dream, darkness would follow her. She then stopped as an image of Brago popped up right in front of her._

_The mamodo's face was filled with sadness as he saw Sherry walk up to him. He looked up at her with cloudy eyes as she felt herself begin to fall._

_She saw the image of the dark mamodo begin to fade away as she fell deeper into the darkness. She thought she'd never stop, until she felt herself being caught in someone's arms._

_Looking to the side, she saw herself being held by Richard. But something was amiss… his eyes were hidden from her in darkness as she gazed up at him. He began to speak to her, but no words came out._

And then she woke up.

Lying in her bed, Sherry slowly opened her eyes. She gave a moan of protest as the light made her vision fuzzy.

She rubbed her eyes as she sat up in her bed. Sherry had forgotten all about the dream she had. Looking to the side, Sherry saw that there was still light out. But what time was it?

Turning her head, the blonde looked at the electronic clock next to her. It was 7:45 A.M.

How long had she slept?

Shrugging, Sherry let herself flop back down onto her comfortable mattress. She closed her eyes, and then her peace was interrupted again by that voice in her head.

_You will be Richard's forever. Forget about that mamodo, Brago, and be glad._

Groaning, the blonde took a pillow and slammed it on her face.

"Just go away…"

And the voice did just that, right after saying the same thing it had said over again to her. The blonde gave a sigh of relief as peace once again greeted her.

o-o-o-o-o-

Brago stared up at the sky. What was he gong to do to make Sherry come back to him? How was he going to get Richard out of the picture? If he just came in and knocked his lights out for good, Sherry – in her state – would probably just get mad at him for that.

Then, Brago heard a muffled voice in the bushes. Turning his head to the side, he could hear someone starting to walk towards him.

Getting in a fighting position, Brago took a step forward. Then, he saw a hand poke out of the shrubbery, and make gestures as if searching for something. The dark mamodo then snatched the hand and flung the owner of it backwards over his head.

The boy he pulled gave out a startled cry as he was pulled over Brago's head, and landed with a thump onto the ground. Groans of pain soon followed.

Brago's eyes then widened as he saw whom he had pulled. "Zatch?"

* * *

_I never really knew how much fun writing could be:-) I'm more into drawing, but this is still fun!_

_Brago: You mean torturing me is fun?_

_Me: Yup!_

_Brago: I hate you..._

_Me: You won't hate me for long. Now, on with the reviews!_

_**MadisonMohawks JD:** Ooooh... somebody's thinking! Ha ha... Yeah, I think Richard is evil too, for taking Sherry away from Brago. I bet that kinda sounds stupid from me... but doesn't an author have a right to not like a character they made up? lol. Anyways, don't worry, they'll come back soon. But... ok, maybe not "soon", but they will. Just be patient and it'll come before ya know it! Well... I'm not going to have Brago do exactly what you had thought... but that would have been a good idea. But I have other stuff in mind..._

_**anonimize:** Um... 0.o... Brago eat Richard? I don't think even HE would go that low... Brago: Please, that's going to make me sick...Me: Anwyays,... you'd eat Richard? eeewww! lol. Well, thanks for the compliment! Oh, and I'm kinda new on this website, and do you mind if i ask a stupid question, what is slash? I've heard of it, but I can't find out what it is! Could you... please tell me? Sorry, really dumb question, I know, but I have no idea what it is! TT_

_**Alison:** Haha... I love this couple! For Zatch Bell, I think it's the best... :-) Why didnt you like the couple, anyways? Oh, so you think you know who was lurking in the shadows, eh? So, if you do know, why won't you tell me? I'm the author, I know who/what it is! Nyaha... anyways, glad you like it! Oh, and if you're going to write a story, I think you should maybe join this website! So that way everybody can see it! I'd like toread it..._

_**Sara: **To Amber: No... Sherry will NEVER belong with Richard! She belongs with BRAGO, and Brago ONLY! To Sara: Well, hope you have a good trip. I don't know if you've already left by the time I updated this and posted the new chappy, but, have fun! Florida is cool! But they have too many lakes... o.O_

_**Enula: **Well... I guess I'll have to think of some things for Zatch to do. Who knows, I could do a separate story instead that has to do with "What would Zatch Bell do if he was king?" or something like that. Haha... well, anyways, Um... I DID originally plan to have those two chapters where Sherry met Richard more than just one day like it turned out to be... but... I changed my mind because I thought of an idea for something. I'm not going to say anymore or else I'd give something away. :x Sorry if it seems to rushed... but I'm not entirely a patient person... XD_

_Well, I'm glad everybody likes this story! Oh, and who can guess who says what from the voices in Sherry's dream? Free plushie to whoever guesses them right! OK, not EVERY single one, but at least five or six, and you have to say who it was whom said it! Anyhow, I just want to see who can guess who it is saying those things. And, yes, there may be some (well, there IS one) that are from the other story, "Goodbye", just ta let you know!_

_Enough of my rambling. Well, here's chapter 5! Enjoy!_

_Brago: What's to enjoy?_

_Me: Torturing you._

_Sherry: Why would somebody want that?_

_Me: Because it's FUN. And now I'm going ot torture YOU! Muwahahahahaha!_

_-Recieves a punch from Brago in the arm-_

_Me: Oww... that hurt!_

_Brago and Sherry: Good._

_Me: Now, as punishment for your little crime, MORE TORTURING FOR BRAGO WILL SOON COME! AND I MEAN IT TOO! BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Sherry: -to Brago- Now look at what you've done._

_Brago: Well, it was worth it._

_Sherry: Are you sure?_

_Brago: Stop asking foolish questions._

_Me: -continues laughing-_

_Sherry: I"m outa here._

_Eh... anyways... (I really need to stop saying that...) __Read and review! And if you are going to flame... be nice!_


	6. Mamodos

_Hello! I'm back! Wow, this has to be the shortest update I've ever done... o.O_

_Sherry: Can't you just give it a rest already?_

_Me: No, and like I've said before, I'm not very patient. So when I finish something, I'll want to put it up._

_Sherry: But couldn't you have waited until morning? I'm tired..._

_Me: That's your problem._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell. If I did... well... let's just say I don't and end it there._

**

* * *

**

Come Back To Me

**Chapter 6**

**Mamodos**

Staring down at the blonde boy below him, Brago gave an inquiring look. He looked down at the mamodo king before him, who was giving groans of pain.

"Zatch?"

"Y-yeah… that's me…" Zatch Bell looked up at the dark mamodo. He then stood up, brushing off dirt from his robe. Zatch looked up at Brago and frowned. "Why'd ya pull on me like that?" He said. The boy began raising his voice and waving his arms frantically about.

Brago didn't respond, but just gave a sigh and started to shake his head. "So tell me," he began. "What is somebody like yourself doing here?"

Hearing this question, the lightning mamodo stopped waving his arms. He then gave a laugh and smiled. "I was looking for you!"

Brago's eyes narrowed. "What for?"

"To say 'Hi'!"

Shaking his head, Brago began to walk off. That twerp was beginning to annoy him… The dark mamodo then heard Zatch following him. He stopped, turned around to face the king, and frowned.

"Quit following me."

"But I don't want to!"

"I said to stop."

"No!" said Zatch in more of a laughing voice than a fighting one. This just left the dark mamodo more irritated. The lightning mamodo gave his well-known immature giggle, and started to hop about. "I haven't been here in forever!" he began, changing the subject.

Brago growled and clenched his fist. If he didn't stop soon, he would have to move to more drastic measures…

"Is there any Yellow Tail?" Zatch Bell began after a few seconds of silence. He looked around and sniffed the air. "No lakes are nearby…" he said in a pouting tone.

Brago stared at the mamodo before him. He closed his eyes and gave a growl. Reopening them, he looked down at Zatch. "What's the _real_ reason you're here?"

Looking up, Zatch put his finger over his mouth. "Real reason…" He began to think. Why had he come here again?

After a minute of silence, Brago just turned around and began to walk off. If Zatch wasn't going to speak, he might as well get out of there and stop wasting his time.

"Uh, hey—!" the blonde shouted back. He ran forward chasing after the dark mamodo. "I wasn't finished yet! Come back here!"

But Brago ignored him. He probably came here just to annoy me or to make fun of my situation. Typical.

Hearing the sound of running feet come to a stop made Brago halt. Turning around with a sigh, he looked at the lightning mamodo.

"I just remembered why I came here!" said Zatch happily. Brago said nothing, but watched as the other mamodo continued to hop about cheerfully.

"Oh, do tell." The dark mamodo watched as Zatch put on a grin, and looked up at him.

"Well, you see…" began the lightning mamodo. "Sometime after you left, I heard a little rumor that there was an evil lurking about." His grin then faded away. "There are two evils, actually. I don't know what their plan is, but they're planning something bad."

"Hm?" Brago looked down at Zatch. His eyes looked up at Brago, with a funny look in them. "And why exactly are you here?"

A smile crept up on Zatch's lips. He gazed up at the dark mamodo with a mischievous grin. "Not me, _we_."

A slight spark of interest took root in Brago's mind. What was 'we' supposed to mean? He looked down at Zatch, who was beginning to walk away. "Where are you going now?"

Turning his head around, Zatch smiled even more. "I'm going to see an old friend of mine. I'll see you later!"

And with that, the lightning mamodo known as Zatch Bell ran off, leaving a confused Brago behind.

"What the heck was that all about?"

o-o-o-o-o-

Sherry was on top of her bed, rubbing her eyes. She had slept another hour until she found she couldn't sleep anymore. She felt like a wreck, though, and tried to get more sleep. But unfortunately, she couldn't get a wink of sleep after she woke up again.

Slowly, she got up and staggered to her bathroom. Why was she feeling so horrible? She had never felt this horrible since the day she had tried to commit suicide when she was still a little girl.

Grasping the wood of her bathroom counter, Sherry's eyes began to saunter over to her reflection. Her eyes soon came into focus, and then her eyes widened.

Was it her, or did she look more than a mess?

It wasn't that she looked like a mess, felt like a mess, she was a mess! Shadows were placed under her tired eyes, which had a red hue to them. Her hair was in tangles and was matted down on her head and was all over her face. Her face also had a sick, gloomy look about it.

Rubbing her eyes, Sherry gave a groan. Why was she feeling so sick? After Brago had returned, and she had come back home, she felt a sickness take over her. But why was she feeling so sick? Love sick maybe?

She thought back to Brago. How his cloudy eyes with blood red orbs penetrated into her azure eyes. The look he had given her when she admitted to him that she was now with Richard.

"Brago…" the name just escaped her lips, which slightly surprised her. Suddenly, a feeling of compassion over swept her, and all she wanted was the dark mamodo.

But as soon as she thought these thoughts, that voice inside her head screamed back at her.

_What are you thinking? You don't belong with Brago! Get that good for nothing thought out of your mind that you will be able to be with that mamodo! You belong with RICHARD now and Richard ONLY!_

The girl clutched her head tightly, and began to shake. Get out of my head! She yelled back at the voice. I don't want to listen to you! Leave me alone! Just shut the hell up!

_Cmon, why do you think that your old love for him will return? Richard has treated you with kindness, he thought about you. He came to your house to see if you were alright. And what would Brago do? Hed probably do nothing at all unless it was life-threatening or too late! And he always threw insults and rude remarks at you! And what did Richard do? He gave you compliments which was something that stupid mamodo never did!_

Then, the girl froze, and her eyes stared back at her reflection. She stopped fighting the voice, and she then bowed her head.

You are right… I belong with Richard only. Brago will never be my love.

The voice gave a smirk, and Sherry could hear a pleased laugh.

_Good girl…_

o-o-o-o-o-

Brago was sitting against a tree. He looked up to the sky, and closed his eyes. All he could think of at the moment was Sherry. The mamodo couldn't get her out of his mind. He felt depressed, and all he could think about was the blonde headed girl.

As he reopened his eyes, Brago saw an outline of a figure in front of him. It was Zatch Bell.

The dark mamodo gave a grumble. "Now what do you want?"

Zatch said nothing, but looked down at Brago. "Why are you so depressed?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

Brago's gaze turned away from the lightning mamodo. He'd never understand… he's too naïve…

"You just don't understand." Brago's raspy voice rang out.

"What is it I don't understand?" Zatch persisted. Looking at the dark mamodo, he saw that he was more gloomy than usual.

The mamodo did not answer, but merely let out a sigh. Of all times, why was he feeling sentimental now? He didn't even know he _could _be like that…

"Funny thing, humans." Brago finally said. "They all act so different, and do different things. They feel different emotions as well. It's just so unpredictable of what they'll do next."

"Huh?" Zatch tilted his head to the side even more. "What's that supposed to mean?" Crossing his arms, the lightning mamodo looked at Brago. Something was definitely bothering him. But what?

Brago shook his head. Of course. Zatch wouldn't understand the meaning of love. That was one emotion he had only shared with Sherry, and it would be Sherry only. But now that she's betrayed her love for him Like he said. What humans do is always unpredictable.

"Did something happen?" inquired Zatch. He sat down on the grass next to the dark mamodo, and thought more about what was nagging him.

The dark mamodo laughed to himself. He never really thought about it before, but now that he saw that Sherry really didn't love him anymore, all his emotions- or whatever they are- just come pouring out of him. He'd thought this day would never arrive. The day that he finally felt bad and upset about something. Stupid emotions... curse them. Curse them all.

His expression soon then changed to that of a small depression to full sadness. He closed his eyes and let a sigh escape his lips. Zatch just sat there, watching, as the dark mamodo began to shake his head. This was a strange sight indeed it was…

The younger mamodo just stood there clueless as the other mamodo stood up. Zatch mimicked Brago's actions and stood up as well.

"So, where are you off to?" asked Zatch, watching the dark mamodo begin to walk.

"Nowhere." he said simply and shortly.

"Oh. Well, I'm going to Kiyo's house. See you later! Again!" And with that, Zatch began to run off into the woods.

Brago just stared behind him. Kiyo… the name sounded vaguely familiar… he couldn't place his finger on it…

The lighting mamodo then stopped, and turned around. "Oh, and one more thing…" he began. Brago just watched him as he put his hands behind his head.

"What?"

"Don't be too surprised if you see other mamodos walking about. They don't have their books either, and no, this is not another battle for some prize."

What was that supposed to mean? Brago just watched as Zatch Bell gave another immature giggle and walked off. Other mamodos? What did he mean by that?

Not really paying much attention to his thoughts, Brago just turned around and began to walk off.

* * *

_Ah... another chapter. This story is going by faster than I thought it would. Time flies when your having fun, i guess._

_Brago: You mean 'time flies when your torturing ME'._

_Me: That too._

_Sherry: Would you both shut-up? I want to get to sleep. Since SOMEBODY is making me sick in this story..._

_Me: Well, that's just another part of my wonderful plot! And I have the plot stored safe and sound._

_Brago and Sherry: Where is it!_

_Me: -in a sing-song voice- I'm not telling!_

_-Brago and Sherry glare more daggers, while I run for cover-_

_Me: Well, I'm just going to respond to my reviewers now!_

_**PsychicLunar:**Match-maker... that's funny. :-)_

_**Enula: **Zatch's character is fun to write. Especially when you make him torture Brago... haha... Brago: Why do you torture me so? Me: Because I can. Oh! You're thinking! Somebody's thinking!_

_**SilverMoons BlackWings: **Ewww... you'd eat Richard! Yeah, yeah. Sure, Brago loves Sherry and Sherry loves Brago. It's angst! This is typical angst!I'm actually surprised this story turned out all right so far... didn't think I'd be good with angst, but oh well. :-) ...That's the nickname...? o.0_

_**Alison: **And... you are WRONG! hahahaha! The shadow is not Sherry's mom! Nice try, though. Cool, look forward to reading some stories when you join. And... um... why don't you have email?_

_**Computerfreak101: **Zatch is here for a reason. The reason being is that there's an evil lurking about! Just like he stated earlier. Well... I had him state it. And... ooooh... another person is thinking! And like I've said to other reviewers, YOU CAN'T KILL RICHARD YET! I need him for my story. But when the time comes, I'll let him suffer from the wrath of you reviewers... :-) And don't worry, Brago and Sherry will kiss, but that's when they get back together._

_**anonimize:** Thank's for telling me what that means. Gosh, now I feel stupid... XP And, no, I'd never do a fic like that, cuz stuff like that scares me. Eww! More than one person would eat Richard! It's the end of the world i tell you! The end of the world! O.O_

_**MadisonMohawksJD:** It was a good suggestion. And, like I've said before to other reviewers who've asked the same question or made a comment, somebody's thinking about Noru!_

_**Sara:** This is just weird. I keep thinking that I'll get the next chapter or whatever by the time you leave, and then I find out you're still wherever you are. o.O Well, like I've said many times before (and i dont know how many times after this) Enjoy your trip! XD Oh, and the 'partner' thing... I was feeling bored and hyper when I wrote that. But since there are stories with BragoSherry stuff, it IS kinda funny, because of the whole "human counterpart" and "partner"...That's somestrange thinking... but oh well. :-) Sherry: -blushes- Why did you ask me that? Me: Quit asking foolish questions. Brago: That's my line! Me: Anyways, glad you like it!_

_**Yamia Ishtar:** -looks to the right, and then to the left- Who said that this was the last chapter? I certainly didnt. And, don't worry, this story won't end too soon. It's only on chapter 6, (so far at least) and it will go beyond chapter 10, I'm very sure of that. It all depends on how long it takes me for scenes i have planned to take action. Hey, I like Brago! It's just fun torturing him sometimes! Brago: I've been asking you this for quite a while, WHY do you torture me? Me: because it's FUN. And, yes, I now know what slash is. It's just I'm sorta new and I had no idea what it was... And... I'm probably going to keep saying this to others but somebody's thinkin about Noru!_

_I didnt think this story would be all that popular... guess I was wrong._

_Sherry: Just leave me alone..._

_Me: No! Do I need to send Zatch to keep you company?_

_Zatch: What do ya need me for?_

_Me: Annoy Sherry!_

_Zatch: OK! -starts looking for the hard fruit to throw at her-_

_Brago: Oh no you don't._

_Sherry: I SAID TO LEAVE ME ALONE! NOT TO TORTURE ME!_

_-Zatch and Brago struggle as the blonde tries to aim carefully at Sherry-_

_Brago: You're NOT going to throw that at her!_

_Zatch: But Twilight said to annoy her! I'm being payed for this!_

_Sherry: Huh? With what, may I ask?_

_Me and Zatch: YELLOW TAIL!_

_-Kiyo then appears-_

_Kiyo: Oh no... Zatch! You're supposed to take a break off of Yellow Tail!_

_Zatch: But I'm hungry! And Twilight is paying me to annoy Sherry!_

_Kiyo: -to Sherry- I feel sorry for you._

_Sherry: Now I know what it's like for you._

_-Zatch then knocks out Brago again with the fruit and then turns to Sherry-_

_Zatch: Hi Sherry! Say 'night, night'!_

_Sherry: Why me...?_

_Me: -starts laughing- Ah, well, this is a nice little squabble going on. -starts laughing even more as Zatch begins to poke Sherry in the head-_

_Me: Well, Read and review! Flames are welcome, but please be nice!_


	7. An Unexpected Secret

_Hello again! Well, here's a nice chapter for all to see. And guess what..._

_Kiyo makes an appearance!_

_Kiyo: It's about time I'm in one of your stories._

_Zatch: Hey, Kiyo! I was in this story before you were! Hahahahahaha!_

_Kiyo: -to Twilight Memories- What's up with that anyways?_

_Me: Um... I like Zatch's character better than you? And... you're not a main character in this story?_

_Kiyo: I feel so unloved._

_Me: Whatever._

_Oh, I also snooped around on the internet for trailers for Zatch Bell, but I ended up with a Japanese site for it (its aka Konjiki no Gash Bell), and I watched a bunch of trailers for the movies... everybody's voices sound so different!It was kinda weird... Ah well. Nonetheless it was cool:D_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell. If I did... well... let's just say I don't and end it there._

**

* * *

**

Come Back To Me

**Chapter 7**

**An Unexpected Secret**

It had been one day since Brago encountered the mamodo king in the human world. In the meantime, the dark mamodo was just sitting against the trunk of a tree in the forest. He gave a sigh and closed his eyes.

How long was this going to take? He couldn't just let Richard take Sherry away from him like he had. But he couldn't do anything about it, really. The way Sherry had fallen in love with Richard... she'd probably never forgive him.

The dark mamodo clenched his fists. If only that worthless human hadn't taken Sherry from him, then he'd still be with her. But now, that thought of him being with her again was slowly fading away.

Reopening his eyes, Brago looked at his surroundings. He was still somewhere deep in the forests behind Sherry's home. He could sense where the blonde was, but didn't bother to go talk to her.

Then, Brago sensed something else. His eyes wandered off and looked around the corner. He didn't see anybody there, but he knew they were coming.

The mamodo could now sense that there were two beings. One was human… and the other… a mamodo?

Thinking back to what Zatch Bell had told him, Brago thought that it'd be just joke. But now he wasn't so sure. Was it Zatch? It could be… but it was hard to tell.

After about twenty more seconds, the two figures emerged. Brago didn't bother to do anything, for he finally realized it indeed was the lightning mamodo.

"Hi again, Brago!" Zatch Bell said cheerfully. He gave his gleeful laugh and began to hop up and down. The lightning mamodo turned around to face the one next to him. "See, Kiyo? I told you he'd be here!"

"OK then, I guess you were right." the one named Kiyo spoke. Brago's ears perked up when he heard that name.

That name... where had he heard it from again...? Of course! He first met this 'Kiyo' when he and Sherry came to the boy's house about four years ago. That's when Sherry explained to the human who and what Zatch Bell was, and why so many other children like him were there. Now he remembered...

Brago slightly turned his head to look up at the human. From his memory, he remembered him as a younger boy, but now he seemed to have grown a good few inches taller than before. He also looked older.

But he didn't care. Turning his head around, Brago took his attention off of the human and back to Zatch.

"Now what are you doing?" Brago said gruffly. "Come to annoy me more, have you? Figures."

Zatch didn't seem to notice Brago's comment, for he was too busy hopping around and acting like the strange boy he was. Kiyo just looked down at the dark mamodo.

"I see that you haven't changed much." he said, crossing his arms. "What're you doing here, anyways? Aren't you supposed to be in the mamodo world?"

"Aren't you supposed to mind your own business?" the dark mamodo shot back, but he still kept his composure.

Kiyo just raised his eyebrows and gave a laugh. "Fine, you win." He waved his hand in a 'whatever' gesture. Zatch just continued to hop about.

"Aw, come on Kiyo. He's just in love with Sherry, that's all. So I let him come back here to see her." the lightning mamodo said giddily. He jumped into the air and did a hand stand. The mamodo was beginning to feel very energetic.

The young brunet just raised his eyebrows even higher. "Really?" he said in a surprised voice. He turned his head to face the dark mamodo, who just faced the other direction.

Stupid Zatch, thought Brago. Now why's he telling this human about my secret? I told him not to tell anybody!

The dark mamodo began to feel a little agitated about the lightning mamodo breaking the deal. He clenched his fist even tighter. And Kiyo, whom was oblivious of this action, just gave a hearty laugh as Brago began cursing under his breath.

"Wow! I never knew!" Kiyo said. He was about to say something else, when he was suddenly stopped by the intrusion of Zatch standing on his head.

"Hey, Kiyo! Look at me! Hahahaha!" The mamodo began to wave his arms in the air, imitating either a plane or a bird.

The young brunet gave an annoyed growl. "Zatch, will you knock it off!" He began to pull on the young mamodo's foot in an attempt to get him off his head. Unfortunately, the mamodo fought back and continued to wave his arms about.

Brago just stared at the two, almost feeling sorry for them for how stupid they looked.

Idiots…

After about a minute of struggling, Kiyo managed to pull off the blonde from his head, and he dropped him to the ground. But as soon as the feet of the lightning mamodo touched to soft surface of the grass, he immediately began to climb up a tree.

Giving a sigh of relief, the brunet turned his attention back to Brago. "So, it's true then? You're in love with that girl, Sherry?" he asked.

The dark mamodo still said nothing. He just gave a sigh and closed his eyes again, trying his best to ignore the two that were next to him. "Why does it concern you?" he finally asked.

The other just stuttered for a moment, and then rubbed his back. "Well, I guess it doesn't concern me. But it's just that Zatch told me about how you were looking depressed here lately. So I wanted to see for myself."

"Stupid human…" Brago mumbled under his breath.

"What's that?" Kiyo's voice rang out, his tone rising a little.

"Nothing."

The lightning mamodo then hopped down from his perch in the tree and landed between Brago and Kiyo. "Look what I've found!" he exclaimed as he held a red object.

"Zatch… that's an apple." The brunet gave a sigh and shook his head. "Honestly, after all these years you still haven't changed a bit."

Brago smirked to himself. At least he didn't have to deal with that miniature king too often like he had to do sometimes. There had been moments when Zatch would follow Brago around the entire day, just for no reason at all. He even almost felt sorry for Kiyo for having to be his book reader during the battle for king.

"So... anyways," continued Kiyo. He turned around to face the dark mamodo once more. "If you're supposed to be in love with Sherry, why aren't you with her?"

Hearing this, Zatch Bell also piped up. "Yeah, why aren't you?"

The two stared down intently at the dark mamodo, hoping for an answer. He just sighed, and shook his head some more. "Because she's with somebody else right now. So just shut the hell up and leave me alone."

The brunet put on a taken aback look and raised his eyebrows even more. "Well geez, somebody's in a bad mood." He turned his head to the side, and looked at the depressed figure of Brago. "Have you tried talking to her?"

"Have you tried shutting up?" Brago turned his gaze back up to the human in front of him. "Listen, I don't need any worthless pity from you. I can handle myself."

"Hey, stop being a rude mouth and be nice to him!" Zatch said angrily. "He's just a little concerned about you, that's all!"

"'Concerned' might be pushing it, Zatch." Kiyo mumbled. "But I do want to know why you're so upset."

"I said it's none of your concern!" shouted Brago, who was now on his feet. Kiyo, who didn't expect this rash behavior, jumped back a little.

"Whoa! Take it easy!" Kiyo said with his arms out in front. He really hadn't expected Brago to jump like that.

"Brago, stop it!" the lightning mamodo said, getting in between the two. "You don't have to argue like this! Now stop it!" The young mamodo frowned, and looked up at the dark one.

Brago, now very angry and annoyed at the moment, gave a frown. His eyes red orbs were no longer visible, and he was also clenching his teeth.

Kiyo stared back at the dark mamodo. Brago gave a glare at the brunet, and then turned his back to him.

"Come on Zatch," the brunet began to speak. "Let's go somewhere else."

"No, Kiyo."

"Huh?"

Kiyo turned his head around to face the blonde mamodo, who just looked up at him.

"We should help Brago." Zatch turned his head around to face the dark mamodo. "Brago, I want to help you."

"And I don't need your help." said Brago flatly. He turned his head around, and his red eyes returned to the cloudiness of his eyes.

The young human just shook his head, and looked at Brago. "You know, you may not need our help, but at least try to talk to Sherry. I'm sure you haven't in a while. So just give it a chance, and we'll leave you alone." At this he turned his head around to face Zatch. "Come on, let's go."

The brunet began to walk off as Zatch gave a final glance at Brago. The dark mamodo gave a "humph" and began to walk the other way. At this cue, Zatch Bell began to follow Kiyo again.

How annoying this was, to have to listen to somebody like him… thought Brago. If only I had ended up king… I wouldn't have to obey that puny pest.

Walking far enough into the woods, Brago finally stopped to consider what the other two had previously said. Should he try to talk to Sherry again? It had been about four or five days since he last talked to the girl. He guessed that it wouldn't hurt to at least have a small discussion with her…

Turning around, the dark mamodo began to walk in another direction in the woods. How good it would be to at least talk to her, he thought, to at least see her charming sapphire eyes and smile.

But what would she think of him coming to see her? Would she send him away? Or would something else happen? Brago wondered, but decided to think about it until he actually saw the girl.

He sighed, and looked around. The woods were becoming more and more familiar as he remembered wandering through them four years ago. The memories came back to him slowly, and he began to remember all the things in the woods.

But of course, there were some things that changed; such as a few more trees growing here and there, and maybe some other kinds of shrubs. Or a few plants had gone missing. Minor changes, but they didn't matter very much.

Then, Brago heard voices, and he stopped in his tracks.

Where were they coming from? Turning his head and closing his eyes, Brago listened intently. There were two voices, and they didn't belong to Kiyo or Zatch Bell.

As he reopened his eyes, he realized that one of them belonged to Richard. The other… he couldn't tell who it belonged to.

Clenching his fists, the dark mamodo made his way through the forest, trying to find out where the voices were coming from. Eventually, he came to a stop as he heard a little of the conversation.

"Is the plan in action?" asked the unfamiliar voice.

"Yes, all we need is a little more time." said Richard's voice.

Brago's eyes widened as he heard the two voices begin to cackle mischievously. What was this 'plan' that they were talking about? And what did Richard mean by "a little more time"?

The dark mamodo leaned closer to try and make out more of the words being spoken. He managed to get a couple of more lines.

"Excellent," continued the voice. "Soon we will both get what we want."

"Sherry will never know." said Richard. The two voices continued to cackle as Brago cautiously listened.

The dark mamodo frowned, and began to walk forward. As he reached the spot where the two voices originally were, he saw that they were gone.

What was that supposed to mean? Something was up, and Brag knew that it couldn't be good.

The dark mamodo then began to run into the forest. He ran as fast as he could as he headed toward where he sensed Sherry. Something was going to happen to her… but what?

Brago frowned even more as he thought about the previous conversation he heard. He knew that that Richard didn't mean any good. There had always been something about that human that he didn't trust…

If only he knew who that second voice was… he'd never heard it before. It was obviously a male's voice. The voice was quiet, but very harsh and stern.

After about another minute of running, the mamodo finally came across where Sherry's mansion was. The dark mamodo sensed that the blonde was not in her home, so he stopped and looked around the open yard.

He saw two… no, _three _figures standing in the yard some ways off. He could make out two of them as Sherry and Richard, the other he had never seen before. Frowning, the mamodo began to walk up to the trio, hoping to be unnoticed for a few minutes.

"Sherry, are you feeling any better?" asked Richard. He watched as the blonde shook her head.

"No… I just feel worse, really. I haven't been this sick in years."

"Could it be the flu?"

"No…"

The blonde and the brunet continued to talk as Brago slowly made his way up the lawn. He watched with anger as the man continued to talk to Sherry.

"Well, I hope you feel better soon." Richard said, giving off a pleasant smile. The blonde nodded and gave a thank you to him.

Then, he leaned forward and kissed the girl on the lips, and she returned the kiss.

Feeling with rage, the dark mamodo went in a full sprint. The three of the people in front of him didn't even notice him coming.

And with all his strength, Brago pulled back his hand, and swung it down on Richard who gave a cry of pain and surprise. There was a loud shriek as Sherry watched Brago jump over and attack the brunet. Noru, who was also there, gave a gasp of shock.

And then there was silence.

* * *

_-in a sing-song voice- Cliffhanger! Cliffhanger! I put in a cliffhanger!_

_Muwahahahaha...! Now... what will happen next! Oh, and that reminds me..._

_Me: Hey, Brago! I have some news for you!_

_Brago: -slowly walks over- Nani?_

_Me: Remember that time where I said that I was going to punish you, and for your punishment you will be tortured even more?_

_Brago: -stares and says nothing-_

_Me: Well... I've got something stored for you next chapter! Nyahahahaha!_

_Sherry: What are you going to do to him? I promise I won't tell! -crosses fingers behind back-_

_Me: Um... Okay! -tells Sherry about secret plan-_

_Sherry: WHAT! Why would you make me do that to poor Brago? -starts rushing to Brago, but is caught by Twilight Memories-_

_Me: -shakes finger- Tsk, tsk, tsk. You're not supposed to tell him!_

_Sherry: Brago! Twilight is going to--_

_-Sherry get's duck-tape over mouth-_

_Brago: What?_

_Me: Oh, it's nothing! You'll just have to wait for the next chappy! -gives evil laugh-_

_Zatch: OOH! What's going to happen?_

_Me: Hm... How can I trust you? Oh, I have an idea! I'll give you three Yellow Tail for free if you don't tell anybody!_

_Zatch: -drools- DEAL!_

_-I tell him 'bout secret-_

_Zatch: You're mean... I just had to say yes..._

_Me: -ignores last comment- Anyways, onto my reviewers!_

_**wolfgirl116: **Haha... welcome back! Glad you like them! And, I realized that you seemed to have reviewed the other chapter right when I published the next... eh. Oh well._

_**PsychicLunar: **Yup. The two evils. Ha... yeah, kind of obvious isn't it? -.- And which "he" are you reffering to as the "voice"? And nope. I am not spoiling anything. :-)_

_**Computerfreak101: **You'll see why the new mamodos are there. And, I guess they aren't "new", but the same ones from the TV series, or whatever. Yes, yes, Noru and Richard. The voice is also connected to the evil, actually, the voice is very important. And yes, do tell,why are you asking me? lol. Anyways, hahaha... let you suffer from suspension! Richard won't be able to be... hurt... by you reviewers until I'm done using him for my story. I've told all you that before. :-) ANd... where'd you get those dummies?_

_**SilverMoons BlackWings: **Sherry's not evil. She's just confused. Or something like that. XD The fish would eat Richard? Richard: Give me back my leg! Me: You can keep the leg. Haha... And speaking of Brago suffering... wait till you find out what happens next chapter! -evil laugh- Speaking of Richard... I think that's the name of my mom's (old?) boss. 0.o_

_**anonimize: **What giant space worm thingy? Call me crazy (or insane), but I haven't seen a star wars movie in like, what? Forever? -.- Sorry for the short chapter, this one's longer though! What's up with flamethrowers? Don't you peoples know of any other weapon?_

_**Alison: **Well... I really don't want to share email 'cuz... well... a lot of reasons. And if you were to use it (and I'm not saying that you were if you weren't going to) to help you sign on, I don't really think that this website would allow that... I don't know. But anyways, why can't you get your own email? It's not that hard... Anyways, here' the next chapter!_

_**Sara: **-sigh- Ok, this'll probably be the last time I say this. Have a nice trip... XD I'm not helping Amber. You think Sherry belong's to Richard? How dare you! And I'm only hiding from Brago because his punches hurt the most... and he's violent... but cool... but doesn't like being tortured... XD_

_**MadisonMohawks JD: **I wonder how much stress people go through in the cartoon when they have to deal with Zatch? -shrugs- Oh well. He's a funny character. And i have no need to ask the last question because you should know your answe from this chapter. XD_

_**Enula: **Are you people purposly (sp?) trying to figure out my story! Can't you just be patient and find out when the time comes? XP Anwyays, you're idea is close. But it's not accurate. And don't worry, Sherry and Brago are going to meet up again next chapter. They (briefly) met in this chapter, but that was at the very end._

_WHY IS EVERYBODY TRYING TO FIND OUT MY STORY'S PLOT!_

_Brago: Because they want to._

_Me: Shut your mouth._

_Brago: No._

_Me: Fine!_

_Brago: Where'd Sherry go?_

_Me: Um... -thinks back to the ducktape and me hiding her in a closet until next chapter- The bathroom?_

_Brago: -eyes Twilight-_

_Me: Eheheh... yeah. Well, there's da next chappy! Read and review! Did I make Kiyo OOC or not? Please tell me!_

_And if you are going to flame... be nice!_


	8. Why Don't You Believe Me?

_Hello again! It's Twilight Memories, and I'm back with one of the chapters certain reviewers have been waiting for... the torturing of Brago! HAHAHAHAHA!_

_Brago: Like I've said before, you enjoy torturing me, don't you?_

_Me: YUP! -smiles-_

_-TM gets punched by Brago-_

_Me: Stop punching me!_

_Anyways, time to get on with the chapter! Oh, and a fair warning so I don't get any complaints or whatever in a review, Brago (later on in the chapter) may seem a little OOC, but I had to make it like that to add to the angst._

_Brago: Oh, so now you've made me act anti-me?_

_Me: I had no other choice..._

_Brago: -glares- I'm never going to forgive you, you do realize that._

_Me: Yeah, I know, but you're not the forgiving type anyways._

_Brago: ..._

_Me: Oh, and I just remembered! -goes and finds the closet I stuffed Sherry in from the last chapter-_

_Brago: -to Sherry- Where have you been?_

_Sherry: Twilight hid me in a closet and put duck-tape over my mouth!_

_Brago: Oh?_

_Sherry: YES! Aren't you going to do something about it?_

_Me; Sorry, enought talking! The story's about to start, so get to your places!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell. If I did... well... let's just say I don't and end it there._

**

* * *

**

Come Back To Me

**Chapter 8**

**Why Don't You Believe Me?**

Brago leapt forward, taking his right hand, and swung it down on Richard's head. There was a shriek as Sherry watched the brunet get tackled by the dark mamodo. Richard, as he was being pushed to the ground, let out a cry of pain and surprise.

The dark mamodo let out a roar of anger as he swept down and let his fist collide with Richard's face a second time. He was now standing on top of the human now, who just received a very bloody nose.

"Brago, stop!" screamed Sherry as Brago pulled up Richard by his shirt. "BRAGO!" she cried again.

Brago, whom was half ignoring the blonde's cries, punched Richard again in the face. The human staggered backwards as more blood dripped off of his face and new blood from his mouth.

The mamodo was about to strike again, but as his hand flew through the air it was stopped by Sherry, who swung it around the opposite way.

"Brago, what the hell are you doing?" asked Sherry angrily, but also in a surprised tone. She stared at the mamodo in the eyes, and there was silence.

Richard – who was on the ground again – wiped off some of the dripping blood from his face with his sleeve. "Seriously man, what was that all about?"

Noru, who seemed to have been forgotten, just stepped back a little to stay out of the fight. He watched as the other three continued to talk.

"Sherry," Brago began. "This man is up to something! Don't you know that?" He pointed a finger at Richard. "He's up to no good! He's planning something against you!"

Sherry just stared at Brago with wide eyes. Then she turned her head to face Richard, and then back to the dark mamodo. Closing her eyes, the blonde shook her head. "No… why would you say something like that? Richard wouldn't do anything wrong!"

Brago watched as the girl continued to shake her head. "Sherry," he began. "I heard him myself! The ass is up to something!" The dark mamodo clenched his teeth together as he watched Richard stand up.

Noru, who decided to get in the conversation, began to speak. "Hey, who are you to make judgments like that? My brother wouldn't do anything bad, just like Sherry said."

Hearing that voice, Brago turned his head to the child. He had the same voice as that other person from the woods.

And there was something odd about him as well…

"And you!" Brago started. "You're the one Richard was talking to in the woods!" the dark mamodo said. He turned his attention back to Sherry. "These two are up to something! I heard them say so!"

"Oh? And what was it they were planning?" Sherry asked, putting her hands on her hips. Brago stood silent for a moment, but when he was about to speak, Richard interrupted him.

"We... we were planning on buying you this beautiful necklace as a gift for you, for being such a nice, wonderful girlfriend." said Richard quickly. "But Noru here was just helping me plan on when to give it to you." He bowed his head.

Brago stared at the brunet. That liar…

The blonde raised her eyebrows and turned to face Brago. She gave an exasperated sigh and shook her head again. "Brago, how could you say something like that?" A look of sadness then crept up upon the girl's features, and she let out a longer sigh.

Brago, intent on getting Sherry to believe him, thought up of something else. "OK then, if they were planning this _gift _for you, then why were they in the woods?" His ruby orbs disappeared as he let out a growl when Richard gave a laugh.

"We were out in the woods because we were taking a walk."

Liar…

Brago clenched his fist even tighter as he listened to the man. That does it. He's trying to fool Sherry, and it was working!

The young blonde then gave another sad sigh as she closed her eyes and reopened them. Looking at Brago, she gave him a sad look. "Why, Brago? Why? Why would you say something bad about Richard? He was just being nice and planning a gift for me. How could you?"

The girl then suddenly froze, her face turned a shade paler and she let out a gasp for breath. She fell to the ground and landed on her knees, her hands pushing against the ground to support her weight.

"Sherry!" cried both Brago and Richard at the same time. Richard then jumped forward before Brago could do anything, and helped the girl up.

She gave a groan of pain as she was pulled up from the ground. Her arm was then put around Richard's shoulders and she put her other hand atop her knee. Sherry shook a little, and took a few short breaths.

Brago looked anxiously at the girl as she continued to suffer from pain. What was wrong with her? Why is she so sick? She was fine the other day…

His mind raced as the girl shook a little more. "Sherry," began the mamodo, but the girl just shook her head.

"Brago… No." Sherry looked up at the mamodo. Her face was pale, and her hair had fallen over her eyes. "I don't want to listen to it. Just go away."

"_Just go away."_

Those three words echoed in the dark mamodo's mind as the girl shook her head.

"Just go away, Brago. I'm through with this. Just leave me alone."

"Sherry…" Brago gave a shocked look, and for once in a long time, he felt truly alone as the girl told him to back off. "Why are you—?"

"Just go away!" cried the girl. She seemed to be suffering for multiple reasons. "Go away Brago, I don't belong with you. Leave me alone!" The girl then toppled over and fainted, and was caught by Richard.

The brunet gave a look at Brago, who only clenched his teeth even more, and the man smiled. "You heard her." he started. "Go away."

The mamodo then took a step backwards, and gave a last look at Sherry. He then quickly turned his head away from the scene and ran off from the grounds and into the woods.

Why was this happening? Brago thought. Why did Sherry have to fall for him? Now they'd never be together… Sherry…

He ran as fast as he could, and didn't bother paying attention to where he was going. Brago almost ran into a tree or two as he ran through the woods. After about five more minutes he stopped running.

The dark mamodo then clenched his fists even tighter than they were, and his red orbs returned to his eyes. He let out a yell of anger and slammed his fists into a nearby tree, and sent it falling to the ground.

Birds that were in the tree and that were close by flew off into the skies, twittering all the way. Brago just stood there, his fist still outstretched from his punch.

He gave another angry growl, much louder this time, and punched his hand into another tree. The mamodo knocked down a few more trees as he continued to take out his anger on the nature around him.

And then after a while, there was an eerie silence, and Brago felt more alone. He turned his head to look up at the groups of scattered birds in the sky.

"_Just go away."_

"_Just go away, Brago."_

"_I'm through with this."_

"_Just leave me alone."_

"_Go away, Brago."_

All the words that Sherry had spoken to him a few minutes ago continued to echo through his mind. Giving a last punch, Brago knocked down another tree that was next to him. More birds flew off into the sky.

When the dust died down, Brago was seen once more. The normally strong, tough and insensitive mamodo then gave an action for the first time in his entire life.

A small tear, barely visible, slid down the mamodo's pale cheek. He noticed this, and quickly wiped it away. He'd sworn that he'd never cry in his life, but now his vow had been broken, he had cried. For his first time, he cried.

He cried for Sherry. He cried for them not being together. He cried because he was for once, truly unhappy.

"Stupid... pathetic... weak... curse you... damn you..." Brago began to mumble under his breath. All those things described Richard. Why was Sherry falling for him? Why did the love that the two shared suddenly disappear? Why?

Brago let out another cry of anger. But it wasn't just anger; it was also one full of sadness and confusion.

The mamodo then slumped down to the ground. He folded his arms across his chest and let out a long sigh. Closing his eyes, the mamodo tried to clear his mind, but all he could think about was Sherry.

Sherry... the girl that got him through a good amount of the mamodo battle for king, the girl that was his book reader, the girl that introduced him to the feeling love.

Maybe he shouldn't have ever asked Zatch Bell to bring him back. Maybe he should have just stayed in the mamodo world. Maybe he should have never even participated in the battle for king.

He shook his head in disagreement with what he was thinking. What was he thinking, anyways? It had been his dream to become king, and like any other being they would have started their dream the first chance they got. And that's just what he did. But... why did Sherry have to be his human counterpart? Why couldn't it have been somebody else? That way he would have never had to deal with what he was dealing with now. No... no other human would have helped him as much as Sherry did during the battle. Nobody else could have done what she did to keep her promise.

A promise…

Brago remembered back to when he was disintegrating from the human world back to the mamodo world, he promised Sherry that he'd come back. He completed his promise, but Sherry ignored it. She fell for somebody else, somebody who stole. Richard stole Sherry from Brago, and now they'd never be together.

The promise was no longer. It was an unmade promise… all because of that pathetic human Richard…

"Why, Sherry? Why are you doing this to me?" Brago spoke to himself out loud. He then looked up to the sky, and took in another sigh. He let the girl's name escape his lips one last time.

"Sherry…"

o-o-o-o-o-

Two shadows that belonged to two figures were seen. It was around nightfall, and the two were discussing things of important matter.

"That mamodo is going to be trouble if he keeps interfering." said a voice of a man as he shook his head.

"I know, I know." said another voice, that of a younger male. "I have a plan to lure him away for a while, and when he takes the bait I'll get rid of him once and for all. You just have to do your part to help me with my plan. Got it?"

The other figure cackled, and the two emerged from the shadows. The two figures were Noru and Richard, but something was different.

Noru looked different, strange lines and markings had appeared on his face, and he had a much tougher look about him. His eyes showed negative emotions, mainly hate and evil. Richard's looks hadn't changed, but he was holding onto a strange, very dark red book. The book represented the color of blood.

Richard cackled and Noru gave an evil smile. The man then held up the strange book, and it began to glow.

"Psykino!"

* * *

_So, who liked it?_

_Brago: Not me._

_Sherry: Not me._

_Noru and Richard: We did!_

_-Noru and Richard get punched by Brago-_

_Richard: Hey, what was that all about, hm?_

_Brago: Wan't me to hurt you like I did earlier, human?_

_Richard: -shakes with fear-_

_Noru: ..._

_Me: Go on, Brago! Just don't hurt him too much! In a few chapters I'll let you have all the fun you want! I still need him for the story. So go get 'em!_

_Brago: -cracks knuckels and begins to attack Richard-_

_Richard: HELP!_

_Noru: I guess I'll go get a soda..._

_Me: Hey, be a good slave and get me one too!_

_Zatch: ME THREE!_

_Me: Where'd he come from?_

_Zatch: Um..._

_Me: I don't think he understands what I meant... -looks back over to the bloody fight between Brago and Richard (Brago is winning)-_

_Noru: Since when was I a "slave"?_

_Me: Since I thought up of you inthe lil' part of my head I like to call imagination._

_Noru: ...That made no sense whatsoever._

_Me: I don't make sense. NOW GET ME A SODA!_

_Noru: -mumbles-_

_Sherry: Can I go now? I've had enough blood for one day -motions towards bloody fight-_

_Me: Wait til a few chapters or whatever from now. You'll be sicker than you are in my story._

_Sherry: Like I needed to know that..._

_Anyways, on with the reviews!_

_**PsychicLunar: **Heh heh heh... Yup. Richard is a bookweilder and Noru is a mamodo. Disguised as his "little brother". Heh, yeah. There's a reason why Brago can't sense it, I don't know if its a good reason, but since I don't like giving away spoilers (only to my stories) I'm just going to let you read and find out when tha time comes. :-) But I do have to say one thing... no, Noru is NOT related to that freaky... thing... Zofis... o.O Noru's not related to him. (If it wasn't for Sherry thinking 'what's he saying?' in the episode Sherry's rhapsody of life, then I would think that Zofis was a girl...o.O)_

_**SilverMoons BlackWings: **Muwahahahahaha! After reading this chapter, you should know what I mean by more torturing..._

_**Sara: **You're probably gone to Florida by now, but that doesn't mean I can't respond to your review. You can just read it when you get back or whatever. Anyways, ...Amber has a crush on Richard? o.O You don't even know what he looks like... (besides the fact that he has brown hair and eyes)_

_**MadisonMohawks JD: **Ha ha... the way Zatch acts so weird is why I like his character! An again, you should should know what Sherry did. XD_

_**Alison: **Well, here's the next chappy! And I hope you can get email so you can join the site, and... I don't really think that putting a story in a review would be a good idea... Not to be rude or whatever, but it'd take up too much room... -.-_

_**RuN-Fr0m-h3r3: **New reader:D Anyways, torturing Brago is fun! Brago: Sure it is... Me: Yup! Ha ha..._

_**anonimize: **Still have no idea what the space worm thingy is. -.- Eh, well. Glad ya like it!_

_**Computerfreak101: **Heh heh... here' soon you'll find out who the voice is! And don't go asking me who it is, because you'll find out in about another chapter or two. It just depends on how long I make the chapters and what I can get done in them. OOH! RICHARD DUMMIES! -takes out magical sword- MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!1 -starts whacking the heads off of dummies while the real Richard freaks out in the background- THANKS! BUWAHAHAHAHA!_

_**Enula: **Yeah, go Brago! XP But that sort of cost him. Sherry ain't too happy with him now. Oh well, he'll live through it! No, Richard doesn't die, I'll let the reviewers take care of him. lol. You'll soon find out why Sherry is so sick. And, cool! 200 reviews! I only have 41 so far... but congrats!_

_**Yamia Ishtar: **Well, I guess I'm not the only one who Brago is looking for. When nobody's looking I just know he's out planning to get revenge on me... Brago: Did you call? Me: no! XP_

_10 reviews! Not bad, not bad:-)_

_Muwahahahahaha! I had fun writing this chapter!_

_Brago: You mean you had fun tor-_

_Me: -Torturing you._

_Brago: Whatever._

_Me: Don't worry, I'll make it up to you!_

_Brago: How?_

_Me: I dont know... I'll think of something... hopefully._

_Brago: You better..._

_Me: Heh, yeah. Now that I'm thinking random thoughts, I had told a friend about Zatch Bell and how I liked the show. And then I drew a picture of Brago and showed her, and..._

_Brago: o.O You drew me?_

_Me: Yes I drew you. Now shut-up and don't intterrupt. Like I was saying, I showed her and..._

_Brago: This world is insane..._

_Me: -ignores last comment- And she said, what is THAT? (or something similar to that) So I respond, "a mamodo". She has no idea what a mamodo was, so I had to tell her. So I says "Basically a demon. The Japanese version they're demons" XD Yeah... and now she probably won't like the show because there's demons in it..._

_Brago: Why did you draw me?_

_Me: Because I love to draw and I also love to draw characters from other shows. See? -holds up picture-_

_Brago: ... I'm not that fat..._

_Me: -looks at picture- Ah, well, oops. I'm still practicing!_

_Well, I hope you liked the chappy! And for all of you who really want to know when Richard's sorry butt gets kicked, its coming soon! Not telling exactly when!_

_And that reminds me..._

_Me: Brago, where's Richard?_

_Brago: Um... -thinks back to battle- The hospital._

_Me: I told you not to beat him up to badly!_

_Brago: I couldn't resist..._

_Enjoy the chapter!_


	9. Truth Be Told

_All right people! Time for one of the chapters you've all been waiting for! The beginning to... well, I'm not going to say, you'll just have to read this chappy and find out!_

_Now, I don't really like this chapter all too much... like I said with the 2nd chapter, **I **think this one is boring. And sorry if you think it isn't that great, I'll admit, I didn't do a whole good job with this chapter._

_Brago: You didn't make me OOC again, did you?_

_Me: No, at least I don't think you are._

_Brago: What kind of response is that?_

_Me: A bad one? Anyways, let's get on with the chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell. If I did... well... let's just say I don't and end it there._

**

* * *

**

Come Back To Me

**Chapter 9**

**Truth Be Told**

A figure of a young woman was seen lying on a bed. She was on her stomach, and her face was turned to the side. Her hair was matted down on her head and scattered over her back. The girl's skin was a little pale, and her eyes were slightly red.

Sherry gave a moan as she stirred in her sleep. Then slowly, the girl opened her eyes and just stared out in the middle of nowhere. As she let her eyes regain focus, she thought back to what happened yesterday.

Brago… her first love… she sent him away. And away he went. He was no longer with her, and he'd never be with her.

Never say never.

The three words unexpectedly sprang up in her mind. Where did they come from? At least that annoying voice wasn't in her head at the moment…

_Good, you're awake. You did a good thing by making Brago go away yesterday._

Spoke too soon.

Sherry gave a groan of protest as the voice continued to talk to her about how 'proud' it was for sending the dark mamodo away.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" Sherry spoke out loud. The voice gave a chuckle, and then continued to speak some more.

_The mamodo is interfering with your life. It's a good thing that you sent him away, for you belong with Richard now and Richard only. Oh, and by the way…when he asks you today to spend some time with him… listen to him and do what he says._

Hmm? Richard was going to ask her to spend time with him today? How would that voice know?

Sherry ignored those thoughts. Was her head now some sort of battle zone for different thoughts and reasons to battle? It sure seemed that way...

"Just leave me alone, I'm tired and I want to sleep." Sherry mumbled. She rolled over to her side and tried to drift off to sleep again. Her eyes began to itch, so she scratched them, and then she opened her eyes.

Great, now her eyes wouldn't close now that she'd rubbed them. Just great… in her condition, she needed the sleep!

The girl sat up and continued to rub her eyes, and then she looked around the room. Standing up, the girl walked over to where her hair brush was. She picked it up and began to weave the bristles of the utensil to straiten out her hair.

After a few minutes of slowly brushing her hair, Sherry set the brush down and walked over to her bathroom, where she'd brush her teeth.

Oh, why did she have to be awake now? Still sleepy, the girl stared at her reflection in the mirror. She looked worse than she had the other day, and her skin seemed a little paler. Maybe she'd take a nap in the sun later on… get some sleep and a tan… it was worth a try.

o-o-o-o-o-

It was now late afternoon and Brago was still out in the woods. He looked up to the clear, blue sky as a flock of birds flew by. The dark mamodo let out a depressed sigh as he turned his head to face the ground.

Go away. Those were the haunting words that took root in the mamodo's mind. The last words that Sherry had spoken to him.

Go away… that's almost what he wanted to do. But Brago had no idea how to get away from all that was happening, and he didn't know if he wanted to leave, either.

It was strange, really. He wanted to leave, and yet he didn't. Leaving would mean to leave behind all the pain that he was suffering from at the moment, and yet it also meant to leave behind Sherry. What was he going to do? Which choice would he make?

Brago gave another sigh and looked strait ahead. He then saw something walking in the distance… what was it?

Was it a mamodo?

He looked more closely, and saw that it was not.

Sherry?

The mamodo's eyes widened as he saw the figure become clearer. It indeed was Sherry, but something was different. Yesterday when he saw her, her skin was almost as pale as his, and her eyes were as red as an apple. Her hair had lost its shine, and also had a strange, pale color to it. But now, all those characteristics were gone, and she seemed to be all fine and well again. Though… her face showed no emotion.

Strange. Why couldn' he sense her coming? Brago could sense just about every single thing around him except for inanimate objects...

After about thirty seconds the girl reached where Brago was, and she stopped walking. Looking down at him, her azure eyes still gave no emotion.

"Hello, Brago." said the girl with no emotion in her voice. Brago felt a little surprised by her suddenly talking to him. Didn't she just tell him to go away yesterday?

The dark mamodo said nothing, but stared as the girl clasped her arms together. She too, said nothing, but merely stared at him as he stared back. Another awkward silence fell upon the two.

"How have you been?" asked the girl. She still continued to stare at the dark mamodo, who felt uneasy about that. Weird…

"What does it look like?" said Brago quietly. "I've been sitting here since you sent me away. Do I look like I've been doing well?"

Sherry made no comment, but continued to stare. After about another minute of silence, she raised her hand in a following gesture. "Come," she said. "I want to show you something."

A small spark of interest sprang up in Brago' mind. What did she want to show him? Strange... this didn't seem like Sherry at all... he'd better keep his guard up.

The mamodo stood up and looked at Sherry oddly. What was with her, anyways?

He decided to just follow her, and see what was going on. The girl then began to walk right after she made sure the dark mamodo was right behind.

She led him through the forest, and Brago could tell that they were still near Sherry's mansion. Where was she leading him? This was very strange…

They continued to walk through the forest. It seemed like they were going in circles… to Brago it did at least. He still hadn't become very patient… and he wanted to know what was up right then and there.

But he waited, and he remembered how Sherry always seemed to take her time at things, but she could have changed a little. He knew that she _had _changed, but she didn't seem like the warm, welcoming girl he knew four years ago. She was a little too different now…

The girl led the dark mamodo to a clear section of the woods. There were barely any trees, and there wasn't very much grass growing on the ground either. There were a few weeds sticking up here and there, but other than that the area was covered in dirt.

Brago watched as the blonde made her way to a tree. She faced it and then turned around to lean her back against it. The dark mamodo just looked at her curiously.

"Well? What is it you wanted to show me?" asked Brago, folding his arms. The girl didn't answer him right away, but she continued to stare off into space.

"You'll see soon enough." she merely replied. Brago gave an annoyed sigh and also leaned against a tree.

This was going to be annoying…

o-o-o-o-o-

Richard was walking up the steps to Sherry's home. He reached the door and rang the doorbell. After about a minute, an old man walked up to the door and opened it.

"Hello, sir. How may I help you?" asked the old man.

"Hi, uh, Sherry home?" asked Richard, leaning on one foot. The man looked at him and nodded.

"Who shall I say is waiting for her? She isn't feeling entirely well at the moment, and I wouldn't want her to waste her strength."

"Richard. Tell her it's Richard. She'll come."

Te man nodded, and left right after closing the door. The young brunet waited about a minute or two until a pale figure opened the door. Richard turned his head around to greet the figure.

"Hi, Sherry."

o-o-o-o-o-

Brago gave an impatient growl as he watched the young blonde continued to be so still. What was with her? When was she going to show him… whatever it was? Patience was never Brago's ally.

Then, the blonde blinked a few times, and turned to face Brago. She stood up strait and faced the dark mamodo.

"It is time." she stated. "You've gotten yourself into quite a mess, Brago." The girl began to walk forward.

Brago just stared at the girl. "What are you talking about?"

The girl stopped as she was about three feet away from the mamodo. She tilted her head to the side, and a slight hint of emotion emerged as a smirk crept upon her lips.

"What I mean is," she began. "Falling in love with a human. You really have gone low, you know." The girl began to play with her hair. "And then coming all the way back to the human world after four, long years, just so you could be with her again." Sherry gave an emotionless laugh. "It's really a shame, you know?"

What in the name of… what _was _she talking about? Brago stared with a confused look upon his face as the girl continued to talk.

"And to think that you, Brago, one of the strongest, coldest mamodos would fall for such a weak girl. And you called her and a bunch of other people foolish. Maybe _you're _the one who's foolish, Brago." Sherry stepped forward.

Brago, still not understanding what was going on, looked up at the girl. "What are you talking about?"

An evil grin played with the girl's lips as she let out a cold laugh, and spoke in an almost sing-song voice.

"You've fallen into a trap, Brago."

The mamodo's eyes widened as the image of the girl vanished, and a few feet away from him was Noru, but something was different. His eyes became slightly larger with strange lines coming out of them and sliding down his cheeks. A blood red design was around his face that gave him an evil look, and his teeth were bared in a sinister grin.

Noru looked at Brago in the eyes, and let out a cold, hard laugh. He then ran forwards and punched the dark mamodo right in the stomach.

The mamodo was caught off guard as he was swept backwards into a nearby tree. More birds scattered as the tree shook and leaves fell to the ground. Brago stood up, and gave a glare at Noru who only began to cackle.

"What the hell…?" Brago stared at the other figure. "You're a mamodo." he mumbled. Noru only began to cackle even more.

"What gave you the first clue, smarts? I've been a mamodo this whole time! Lucky that one of my spells kept you from recognizing me as a mamodo, or my plan wouldn't have gone as effectively as wanted. But thanks for not paying attention. It really helps a lot." He began to cackle even more as Brago straitened his posture, and then went into an attacking position.

The dark mamodo gave a growl. "You'll pay for that, you weakling."

"Weakling?" Noru echoed. "I'm stronger than you are! I could have beaten you in the battle for king in a heartbeat, but unfortunately I wasn't chosen to participate! And now, with the help of Richard, I shall own the crown!"

Brago gave another growl, and then he leapt forward. Noru dodged his attack as he stepped to the right. Brago only turned around to swing his fist at the other mamodo.

If only he had his book… if only Sherry could be there to read it for him…

The two continued their hand-to-hand fight. Brago and Noru would swing their fists and miss, and maybe hit the other one or two times, but most of it was dodging the other's attack.

Noru then stepped to the right as Brago stepped to the left. He gave a smirk and shook his head. "You'll never defeat me."

o-o-o-o-o-

The real Sherry and Richard were standing outside on the girl's front porch. They were talking, and enjoying being in each other's presence.

Sherry was leaning against Richard's shoulder as she laughed at a joke he just made. "That's funny, Richard." she mumbled. She closed her eyes and gave a sigh.

The two sat in silence for a while, when all of a sudden there was a loud crash. Sherry opened her eyes and looked to where the noise came from.

"What was that?" she asked, now sitting up.

"Oh, probably nothing." Richard commented, waving his hand to the side. The blonde gave him a strange look as he looked back at her. "What?"

"A loud crash is probably more than just 'nothing'." she said. The girl stood up and started to walk down the steps.

"Hey, where are you going!" asked Richard, now standing up. He walked a few steps towards Sherry.

"I'm going to find out what that noise was." said the girl. She continued to walk.

"No, wait! You can't just go out in the woods in your condition!" said Richard in a panicky voice.

"Then you can come with me to make sure I don't faint." Sherry said flatly as she continued to walk. Richard shook his head.

This wasn't going as planned… why did Noru have to choose to bring that dark mamodo so close to the house?

Richard then reluctantly began to follow Sherry as they made their way through the yard of the Belmond's home. After a few minutes of walking through the woods, and listening for more loud crashes – which were heard quite frequently – the two managed to find the source of all the commotion.

Sherry gasped as she saw what was going on. "Brago? Noru? What's going on?" The girl stood in horror as she saw the beat up dark mamodo and the hardly damaged Noru on the other side of the scene.

Brago looked up to Sherry. What was she doing out here…?

"Sherry?" he spoke.

The young blonde looked over in Brago's direction. "Brago?" she inquired. "What are you doing out here so badly hurt?" She was about to rush over to him, when something odd happened.

"Hipnorin!"

Richard held up a blood-red book and called out a spell. Noru?s hand began to glow as he pointed them at Sherry. The girl froze, paralyzed.

"Wha- what's going on?" The girl tried to move, but failed miserably. Sherry looked around the scene. A shocked Brago, an evil Noru, and Richard holding a strange book with an even stranger aura around it. Sherry looked closely at the book the brunet was holding, and a gasp escaped her lips as she recognized what it was. "A spell book!" she cried.

Richard let out an evil laugh as he stepped up closer to the blonde. "Surprised?" he asked. Sherry stared at him with an illegible look as the brunet began to laugh even more. Then he turned his attention to Noru. "Well, it looks like the plan was slightly altered, but it's still going to work out."

Noru gave a grin. "Yeah, I guess."

"What's going on here!" Sherry called out. The girl looked around as Richard walked up to her.

"You see… I never loved you, Sherry." said the brunet, holding up the blood-red book. "I'm only interested in your money."

The blonde's eyes widened as Richard stated his plan. Her money? "Richard…" Sherry spoke, almost disbelieving him. "Then… then why did you ask me for an interview when we first met?"

Richard gave a snort as the blonde said this. "Ha, I was looking for you so I could get Noru to place a spell on you so you'd think that you loved me. And it worked! He even put a spell on Brago so he wouldn't sense that Noru was a mamodo."

Brago gave a growl as the man said this. He clenched his fists tightly together and continued to give off death glares.

Noru also gave a laugh, and joined in the conversation. "Richard and I want our own dreams, I want to become king of the mamodo world, and Richard wants blondey's money." He turned to face Sherry. "And when Richard was distracting you, I'd take care of Brago over here. But, seeing that you weren't as weak as expected to be, you decided to come and see what the commotion was about. That's when the plan slightly backfired."

Both Brago and Sherry stared at the mamodo as he also spoke of the two's plan. Sherry looked at Richard's mamodo, then at the brunet himself.

"But… how did you two get a book? The battle for king is over." stated Sherry.

"I stole a book right after the battle was over, and I came to the human world when all the mamodos came back to the mamodo world." responded Noru. He laughed as he saw the faces on the dark mamodo and the blonde. "And when I arrived in the human world, I found Richard, who was also power hungry. We've been planning ways to get what we wanted ever since."

Sherry stared at the ground. What was happening? She loved Richard… and now… now he was betraying her… No, this had to be a lie; it had to be a lie!

The blonde continued to stare at the ground. Richard walked up next to her, and he opened his book and called out a spell.

"Hipnorin!" he called out. Noru's hands shot forward and they began to glow. The same glow then wrapped around Brago as he too became paralyzed. The mamodo struggled to move, but that plan was fruitless.

Richard stood next to Sherry and gave a laugh. "Well, now that that mamodo is out of the way, I think it's time to take care of you." Sherry watched from the corner of her eye as the brunet pulled out an object. The object had a slim shape, and shined in the light. The object was...

A knife.

* * *

_Y'know... now that I think of it, I really don't like this chapter at all.It sorta went really slow... but I had to get the stuff out somehow. Hopefully the next chapter will be bettter._

_And speaking of the next chapter, if none of you could realize, but the next chapter IS the battle scene thing... yeah. And I suck at battle scenes... so I'm unsure of how long it will take me to get the next chapter up. So y'all are going to have to be patient and wait. Ha ha..._

_Brago: I'm not patient._

_Me: Yes, yes. Very nice, who cares. Anyways, you'll get a little more Richard bashing the next chapter..._

_Sherry: Didn't you also say that there'd be blood next chapter...?_

_Me: Um... maybe..._

_Sherry: -gets a sick look on face-_

_Anyways, on to my reviewers!_

_**MadisonMohawksJD: **Yup! Richard has A LOT to do with Sherry getting sick. More information on that stuff will pop up in later chapters... starting with the next chapter... I think... I don't know how much stuff I'm going to put in the next chapter because it's the one with a fight in it, and those I suck at writing. Yes, I know, I don't have a story with a battle scene in it (yet), but I'm working on something (not on this website) that has battle scenes, and I suck at them... -.- And, no, Richard and Noru didn't attack Brago. They were doing another spell thingyto confuse Brago and Sherry, because remember from one episode in Zatch Bell a character commented how they have to keep saying the spells or they'll wear off. So... yeah..._

_**PsychicLunar: **Dark chocolate twix, eh? Ha ha... twix... sorry, don't like those. XD Anyways, I had planned Noru to be psychic or whatever for a long time..._

_**Alison: **Glad you like it!_

_**Kage Jaganshi: **Brago angst means torturing Brago... which is FUN! XD Anyways, I don't think there's going to be much Brago angst after this... the story's getting closer to its ending point._

_**SilverMoons BlackWings: **Who said you could try taking Brago with you? He's better off where he is right now... XD And you'll find out why Sherry is sick, and I will tell you that, yes, it is because of Richard and Noru._

_**Computerfreak101: **Don't kill Sherry, or else then she and Brago would never be together... XP More human... hm, never thought of it that way. Kinda weird when you think about it though because Brago's a demon and all... ha. Well, I'm sure that every character who seems to have no emotions really do have them, but they sealed them away or something... but that's my opinion._

_**Yamia Ishtar: **I don't think I'm going to have Richard die... but he's definately going to be badly injured. I sort of liked writing the chapter, in a way... :-)_

_**anonimize: **I couldn't help but make Brago a little off if I was going to make the chapter really angsty. Oh, and to let you know, XD and o.O are faces. If you can't see what they're s'pose to look like, for the XD, the X is the eyes and the D is the mouth. Same for o.O, the . is the mouth and the circles are the eyes. Well, there's other faces like them, but I'm not going to say what they are. You'll just have to find them for yourself. Don't worry, the time for Richard's punishment will come soon. :-)_

_**Enula: **Yeah, Brago grew some. I just never really mentioned it in any of the chapters... maybe I will later on... ah well. You didn't notice that Noru was a mamodo? I purposely made it look like Noru was a human, but others saw through my plan... :-/ Oh well, yeah, Noru's a mamodo._

_There's the next chapter peoples! Hope it wasn't that bad!_

_Zatch: Ah... I can't think of anything to say..._

_Me: You just said something._

_Zatch: Ah! You're right! I did!_

_Brago, Sherry, and Kiyo: So?_

_Me: Well, seeing that nobody can really think of anything to say, I'm just going to get this over with._

_Wow, this has to be my longest chapter yet... with the spaces the story was 8 pages long... but I'm too lazy to see how long it is without the spaces..._

_Anyways, the next chapter's going to be a battle scene, so do remember that I suck at them, and I don't know how long it'll take me to update._

_Hope you enjoy it!_

_Twilight Memories is signing off._


	10. A Beginning: Brago vs Noru

_Well, I guess I got this chapter up quicker than expected. _

_**NOTE: **Oh, and there is an appearance of a certain mamodo in my story that has sort of revealed himself in the Zatch Bell series... but a lot of people probably don't know he's a mamodo. I found out that he is a mamodo from spoilers... but just to give a fair warning to people, if they can recognize which character I'm talking about, they'll have found the spoiler... And since I don't really know his attacks and whatnot (I know the spell names, but before I ever use him using his spells in my story I would like to see them personally in an episode. Y'know, that way I can understand better how it works and all...) I'm not going to have him use any of his spells. Okay? Okay!_

_Anywho, THE BATTLE SCENE STARTS!_

_Brago: Finally._

_Me: Hey, you finally get to battle Richard in this chapter! OK, not really, you don't hurt him quite yet... I had to get some extra stuff put in here!Wouldn't want to rush on a good story, now would I?_

_Brago: How the heck should I know?_

_Me: Um..._

_Brago: Just get on with it already, would you? You've been torturing me for weeks now!_

_Me: YUP! And it's been fun, too:-)_

_Brago: -glare- You're lucky I haven't hurt you yet._

_Me: But you hurt me in the other chapter where you punched me!_

_Brago: Yes, yes, I know. And then you put your "revenge" on me by torturing me even more! And even if I did hurt you again, you'd torture me... AGAIN._

_Me: Actually... I don't really have anything planned that involves torturing you._

_Brago: -raises brow- Oh, really? Then I guess I've got nothing to worry about then! Now, hold still, this won't hurt... too badly anyways..._

_-Brago raises fist-_

_Me: Ah, well... Got to go! On with the chapter!_

_-Runs away from Brago's wrath-_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell. If I did... well... let's just say I don't and end it there._

**

* * *

**

Come Back To Me

**Chapter 10**

**A Beginning: Brago vs. Noru**

Sherry stood paralyzed as she watched the brunet draw the knife ever so closer to her neck. She let out a fearful gasp as she felt the cold metal touch her soft skin.

"Now…" began Richard. "Since I'm going to be taking your money, and that lil' old butler of yours won't be hard to get rid of, I think I'll be getting rid of the trash right about now…" His voice was taunting and smooth. He brought his face up right next to the blonde's, and whispered those words in her ear.

A shiver ran down the girl's spine as the man's slick voice danced about in her ears. Brago let out a nasty growl and a few other nasty words escape his mouth.

"Damn you…" muttered the dark mamodo. Why did he have to be paralyzed at a time like this? Brago cursed again under his breath, and Richard only sneered at him.

Then the brunet turned his attention back to Sherry. He rested his hand on her shoulder, brought his face up closer to hers, and then prepared to take a slice her skin with the neck…

Then all of a sudden, a strange yelling noise of a younger boy could be heard. Everyone jerked their heads around (besides Brago and Sherry, they were frozen) to see a blonde boy with a strange navy blue robe come falling out of nowhere.

The boy fell on top of Richard, who came crashing down onto the ground. Richard dropped the knife, but it came awfully close to her neck. It only scratched her hand as it dropped to the ground.

When the dust died down, the boy could be seen on top of Richard's back, dancing.

"Whoohoo! I did it! Haha! cried the blonde as he danced about on the brunet's back. Brago looked over at the boy, and let out a sigh.

"Great. Now we have Zatch's help." he muttered. He was thankful that Zatch had saved Sherry, but he knew something would go wrong if _he _was around…

Zatch stood dancing happily on top of the man's back, who just regained consciousness and gave a groan of pain.

"Ouch… what the…?" Richard muttered. He twisted his head around to see the jolly boy atop his back. "Get off!"

Zatch hopped off of Richard's back, but not before he kicked him hard in the head. Richard gave another groan as the boy's shoe collided with his head.

The lightning mamodo gave a laugh as he watched the brunet stand up. Noru, who was now holding onto his book since it flew a few feet in the air away from Richard when he dropped it, walked up closer to the two. He gave a scowl, and stared down at Zatch Bell.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't the puny mamodo Zatch, who somehow ended up king." Noru gave a mean look at the lightning mamodo, who only frowned back.

"At least I did and not somebody like you!" he shot back. "And since when did I give _you _permission to come back to the human world?"

Noru scoffed and shook his head. "Dear Zatch, I've been in the human world for four years! You were not the one who gave me permission to come here, nor was there _anybody _who did! I stole a book and came here myself!"

Zatch's eyes widened. He gave a frown and clenched his fists together. It was at this point when the paralyzing spell wore off, and Brago and Sherry could finally move again.

The young blonde fell down to the ground and put her hand on her head. Not another headache… She began to shake a little, but mostly shook of fear. Richard almost killed her… he almost killed her with that knife…

Sherry eyed the blade that was now lying next to her. Thank goodness Zatch came… and in the nick of time too.

Then there were sounds of footsteps coming. Everyone turned their heads around to see who it was. A few figures appeared, and the first recognized was Kiyomaru Takamine.

The 18 year old stood on the border of the tree lines. He looked around and saw Zatch. "Good job! You got 'em!" he called to him. The other figures were friends of Zatch's and Kiyo's. There were four female mamodos, and four males. Each of them were carrying a book similar to Richard's. Kiyo was even holding onto a red book.

Zatch just raised his hand and waved it back at Kiyo. "Yep!"

Brago and Sherry looked over at the others beside Kiyo. "What are the mamodo spell books doing here?" asked Sherry. She looked around, and saw Zatch Bell walking up to her.

The blonde smiled and looked up at the blonde. "Well, back in the mamodo world I heard some rumors that there were two evils in the human world." At this, the lightning mamodo pointed over to Richard and Noru. "So I came back here with a few friends."

Sherry looked over at the others that Zatch had brought with him. One of them had short blonde hair, and his mamodo looked somewhat like a horse but smaller. The human was holding onto a light orange book, and was standing next do a different human that was holding onto a reddish colored book; and her mamodo had long red hair. There was another group of girls, the human had a soft smile like her mamodo who had short pink hair; and their book was also pink. The last mamodo was busy munching on a candy, while his book reader was standing tall and proud. He carried a yellow book.

The dark mamodo turned his head and recognized the mamodo that was chewing on some candy. "Oh hell." he muttered. "Not him…"

The mamodo who was munching on his candy looked up, and revealed that he had a duck-like mouth. Kanchome.

We're doomed… thought Brago. If _that _mamodo was here, then everything is sure to go wrong… Brago grumbled again, trying to get the thoughts of defeat from Kanchome out of his head.

Sherry looked around. She didn't recognize any of these people, except for one that she knew as a famous singer, and that was Megumi. She even slightly recognized one other, who was also a singer. But she forgot his name…

Zatch then smiled again, and looked up at Sherry. "And I have something for you." he said. Out of nowhere, the lightning mamodo pulled out a black book, and raised it up into the blonde's reach. "Here, I think this is what you should have."

Brago's and Sherry's eyes widened as they saw the black book in Zatch's arms. The dark mamodo looked at it from where he was, and he remembered the last time he ever saw it. It seemed like yesterday… the feeling of him being teleported to a different world as a blue flame ate the cover of his book… And he thought about his last moments in the human world.

Sherry's eyes scanned over the black book. It looked as if it never been touched or partially eaten by a flame that would destroy it, it looked bran new. Her hand trembled as the blonde reached out and took the book from the lightning mamodo.

And as soon as her skin touched the book, she felt different. Her headache immediately went away and she no longer felt sick. Sherry stared down at the book, and blinked a few times, and then her gaze landed on Brago.

His face was almost as perplexed as hers, which was something rare to see. Apparently, this was something both of them had really unexpected.

The young woman stood up, grasping onto the cover of the black book. She then opened the page, almost not knowing what to expect.

The inscriptions. They were still there, and Sherry could read a few of them too. It wasn't just the first spell that she could read, but all the way up to the fourth one; right where she and Brago left off.

A sudden feeling of determination and confidence took root in Sherry, and she turned around to face Richard and Noru, who also had a strange look on their faces. The expressions quickly vanished as they saw the girl turn around to face them.

"OK, so you now have a new toy. Big deal." said Richard with a growl. He raised his book, ready for a fight and Noru got in a defensive position.

The others that Zatch and Kiyo had brought along walked up closer to the scene. "So, are we a going to a fight now?" asked the male singer with his Italian voice. Folgore looked around and held up his fist and placed it over his heart. "For I am, the invincible Folgore!"

Everyone was about to agree (not to the invincible Folgore part) and step in, but Sherry rose her hand in the air to block them.

"No," she said quietly, still eying Richard and Noru. "You're not fighting."

"Huh?" Zatch gave a confused look. "What do you mean we're not fighting? I brought everybody over here just for that purpose!" he exclaimed. But the blonde merely shook her head.

"No." she repeated. "You're not fighting."

At this point, Brago had already walked up to the blonde. He into her cerulean eyes, and she looked back.

"Sherry," he began. He felt something change inside of the girl right when she picked up his book. She seemed… like the Sherry he knew and loved four years ago…

The dark mamodo nodded his head, and turned to face Richard and Noru as well. "You aren't fighting." he said, agreeing with Sherry. Everyone put on a confused look, until he spoke again. "Sherry and I will handle this."

Kiyo looked at the two. He then nodded his head and took a step backwards to keep out of their way. "Right. Zatch, everyone, we should let these two handle this."

Everybody else looked at him confused. "What? What's wrong?" asked Tia.

Kiyo turned his head to face the younger mamodo. "This is something Brago and Sherry need to take care of themselves. Not us."

The red-head thought about what Kiyo said for a minute. Then she realized what he meant, and nodded her head. "Right."

"I may not like fighting, but if you need help I'll be there!" said Kolulu. She clutched her fists together. She truly hated fighting, but she wanted to help maintain peace throughout the mamodo and human world.

"We don't need your help." Brago said shortly. He still didn't turn to face the others behind him.

The young blonde held up the black book close to her. She wasn't going to let the book out of her sight this time. Not at all…

But before the fight even started, or even a hint of it, Zatch Bell made an announcement. "Since Noru has been in the mamodo world before I came back to the mamodo world as king, the only way he can be sent back is if his book gets burned. Everybody else here was brought to this place by me, and since there is no battle going on, all mamodos will not go back to our world even if their book gets burned." He turned around to face his friends to make sure they knew they were safe from being teleported back to the mamodo world. The lightning mamodo then turned his head back to Brago and Sherry and nodded his head.

Zatch ran back to where Kiyo and the rest of the group were, while Brago and Sherry prepared themselves.

The young blonde opened the black book and turned her head to face the dark mamodo beside her. "Are you ready?"

Brago just smirked at this question. "Why ask stupid questions when you already know the answer." He turned his head around to face the girl. It had been so long since he fought side by side with her… four years… and now, he would be able to fight with her again.

The other team just laughed. Then Richard held up the blood-red book, and called out the first spell of the battle.

"Telekon!" shouted the brunet. Noru ran forwards at full speed and swung his hands in front of him. A bright light emitted from them, and a beam of energy shot out at the dark mamodo and Sherry.

"Reis!" Sherry shouted out the first spell from the black book. The dark mamodo lifted his hand up and released a purple energy that was sent flying at Noru's energy beam.

The two forces clashed together and a bright light was sent off from the energies. A small explosion was created as the two powers ended.

The light died down, and Noru was nowhere to be seen. Brago and Sherry looked around, but couldn't see the mamodo anywhere.

Then Brago was sent staggering a few feet backwards as a sudden form of Noru appeared in front of him and punched him in the face. He took a few steps toward the back, and then stood up and tried to slash the other with his claw-like nails.

"Telkir!"

Another spell from the other team was called out, and Noru disappeared again, leaving a confused Brago and Sherry.

"Where'd he…?" the blonde turned her head around, but didn't see the psychic mamodo anywhere. Then all of a sudden, Noru appeared right behind her and punched her in the back.

Sherry was sent flying forwards as she lost her balance. The dark mamodo ran forward and caught the girl from falling to the ground. He looked over and saw Noru standing right in front of him.

Noru gave a laugh and shook his head. "I'll give you a clue. Ever heard of teleportation?" he gave another laugh, and then ran forward again punching the dark mamodo in the face.

Brago fell backwards. It was not as easy to defend himself when he was holding onto Sherry. He toppled over onto the ground with a thud with Sherry on top of him.

The two quickly got up, ready to continue the fight. The blonde reopened the book, ready to call out another spell.

"Giganoreis!" she shouted.

The dark mamodo lifted up his hand as an even powerful ball of energy emerged. It shot out towards the enemy, and then Sherry quickly called another spell so the other team couldn't run away.

"Gravirei!"

Before Richard and Noru could react, they were sent crashing to the ground as the sudden force of gravity began to push against them.

The large ball of energy that Brago had previously released collided with the two. The energy burnt their skin and left a few scratches as it ran into the team. It soon faded away, and the gravity wore off.

Noru stood up, putting his hand on his knee. "This isn't over yet…" He said angrily. He stood up and turned to face Richard. "We need another spell!"

"Got it!" Richard flipped a page, and then looked down into the book he was holding. "Psykino!"

Instead of shooting out some sort of beam from his hands, Noru's eyes began to glow instead. His entire body began to glow as energy poured out from him.

Sherry's vision seemed to blur out suddenly, and she couldn't see anything. She was even unable to see her hand in front of her face.

The girl started to walk unevenly in different directions as her vision became worse. Everything seemed to be swirling around her… it was moving to fast for her to see, and it was almost beginning to hurt her eyes from staring at it.

She tried closing her eyes and reopening them, but that didn't work. The young woman turned her head around as she looked for something that she could see.

Brago looked at the girl as she turned her head this way and that. What was wrong with her? It must have been the spell Noru placed on Sherry… it was confusing her! A confusion spell!

The dark mamodo ran forward to try and get the girl to settle down. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to him.

"Sherry!" he called out her name. The girl's eyes stared out in front of her, unfocused on anything.

"I can't see!" she exclaimed. The girl grasped onto the black book in her hands and held it tightly. "How am I going to read the spells?"

Brago turned his head away from the girl for a moment to catch a glimpse of where Richard and Noru were. They were not too far; he'd better keep an eye on them. The dark mamodo turned his attention back to Sherry and spoke to her. "You'll find a way."

Both of them stood up again, turning towards the other team (Sherry tried her best, but it was hard since the spell was blurring her vision).

"Call out a spell!" commanded Brago. Sherry nodded her head and closed her eyes. At least with them closed she wouldn't be as confused. The girl tried to think of a spell she could read, and then she thought of a good one.

"Everyone, use a defensive spell!" she called back to the others behind her. Everyone else just stood, wondering what she was going to do next. Sherry concentrated hard, hoping that the spell would work. "Ion Gravirei!" she yelled.

Brago's hand shot forward in front of him while a very large amount of energy gathered at his palm. Then he suddenly shot it forward, and a massive amount of gravity ran down upon a massive amount of land.

The others behind the two saw what Sherry meant, and Megumi called out a defensive spell.

"Seoshi!" she called. Tia then created a large hemisphere-shaped shield that covered everyone but the two fighting teams from the massive amount of gravity crashing down all around them.

The dark mamodo took a few steps around him, clearing out the area with his attack so the other team wouldn't be able to escape.

But then suddenly, Richard yelled out yet another spell. It was not a teleportation spell, but something a little stronger.

"Tao-Shield!"

Noru threw his hands in the air above him, and an oval shield surrounded both him and his book reader.

The gravity attack passed right over them, not harming them one bit. But when the two forces clashed, the shields almost gave way from the gravity.

Dust scattered everywhere, and when it finally died down, everyone was slightly shocked to see that the other team had a defensive spell.

Brago clutched his fist tightly. How long this battle would take, he did not know. Sherry stepped beside him and looked strait ahead at the opposing team.

How long this battle would last, the two did not know. But no matter how long, how tiring, or how hard, they would make sure that they won.

* * *

_Eh... another long chapter. I didn't fit the entire battle scene on one chapter for two good reasons..._

_1. It would make the chapter WAAAAAY too long._

_2. I have something planned... -cackles evily-_

_Well, that's chapter 10. See people, I told you this story would reach over 10 chapters! Haha! My longest story so far!_

_Now... on to my reviewers!_

_**PsychicLunar: **Hey, hey, I signed back on. I have the new chappy up and Zatch saved Sherry from Richard's knife.Hm... how'd you know that Zatch would save them? Was it obvious? -.- Ah, anyways, don't know when the next chapter will be up, so enjoy the chapter!_

_**Computerfreak101: **Ah, well, the chapter got the battle scene started, but it's not over yet... anyhow, I hope it will be a little better in the next chapter, but until then... I'm just going to think about other chapters I havein store:-)_

_**MadisonMohawksJD: **Yup. That's exactly what they are: Trouble makers._

_**Alison: **Don't worry, Sherry's alright. For now... -evil cackling heard in background-_

_**kittyluver: **Brago will get to hit Richard pretty hard soon enough. But that's going to be like... next chapter... XP_

_**Enula: **Why don't I like the other chapter? Hm... well, this is from my opinion, but I just think that it went a little too fast, and... it just bored me really. Don't know why, but it did... And... how'd you know that that would happen? You're the 2nd person to think about something like that! I swear... you peoples are becoming mind readers or something... XP_

_**Blood of the Wolf: **Well, look who's back. Hahaha... cliffhangers. I like them yet I don't like them. Doesn't make sense? Well, I don't understand that too much either. I like them because then I get reviewers all mad whenever I put them in a story (laughs) but I don't like them when others put them in their story because then it gets ME mad. XPPink bunnies... it would be the end of the world... haha..._

_Well, I've got to sign off now. Hopefully Brago won't find me..._

_Brago: You called? -cracks knuckes- I think we have some unfinished business..._

_Me: Yikes! Well, That's it for today! I'm signing off! -runs away/signs off-_

_Brago: GET BACK HERE!_


	11. The Loss, the Gain, and the Blackout

_-screams loudly and rips out hair-_

_I don't like how I ended this chapter.. -sob- I'm sure you peoples will say otherwise (or not) but I don't like this battle scene either!_

_I was just trying to get this chapter over with, because I aboslutely SUCK at battle scenes! They're so hard to do..._

_Brago: Are you sure about that, Twi--_

_-Brago gets smacked on the head by TM-_

_Me: SHUT UP! I suck at battle scenes! And there is nothing you can say that will make me think otherwise!_

_Brago: -rubs head- Since when were you allowed to punch me?_

_Me: Since now!_

_Anyways, as you all an tell, i'm a little unhappy about my battle scene. I think I got it over with too quickly... and yes, that means RICHARD BASHING:-D_

_Now, I will let you know later on when you can hurt Richard! -laughs at those who wanted to hurt him now- Haha, yes, more torturing for YOU reviewers who want to hurt him!_

_BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Ahem, yes, well, please tell me what you think! Responses to reviewers are at the bottom as normal!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell. If I did... well... let's just say I don't and end it there._

**

* * *

**

Come Back To Me

**Chapter 11**

**The Loss, the Gain, and the Blackout**

Sherry stood there right next to Brago, black book in her arms. The book was open and the blonde was skimming through the lists of spells, searching for one to help her and Brago through the battle.

She still hadn't quite understood why Richard had done this to her… she had loved him, but now that he tried to kill her… that relationship immediately changed.

Brago was next to her. He had a few cuts and bruises on his face and hands (as if he never did), and was waiting for Sherry to call out the next spell.

Noru, who also had a few cuts and bruises, was also waiting for his own book reader to say their next spell.

Sherry's azure eyes then glanced up at the other team. Then all of a sudden, she felt a little dizzy. A shot of pain ran through her head, and she raised her hand and pressed it against the top of her skull.

The dark mamodo turned his head to face Sherry. Now what was wrong with her? The young woman then let go of her head, for the pain stopped as quickly as it came.

"Ready to give up yet?" called Richard from the other side of the battle scene. Brago and Sherry just glared daggers back at him.

"We'll never give up!" cried Sherry. She gave a frown and clutched her teeth. The brunet just laughed, and then called out another spell.

"Telekon!"

Noru ran forwards at full speed in Brago's and Sherry's direction. His hands flung out in front of him, creating the familiar energy from before.

It then shot out towards the two. They quickly ran out of the way, but Richard called out the same spell again.

Another wave shot out from Noru's hands, heading right towards the opposing team. Sherry was right in the way of the blast and couldn't get out of the way in time. She received the full hit, her skin slightly burning.

The young woman let out a yell of pain as she fell to the ground. She landed stomach first into the soil and gave a groan. The black book was unharmed, for Sherry had shielded it with her arms over it.

"Sherry!" shouted Brago. He ran to help the young woman up, and she began breathing hard. "Sherry," he repeated, trying to get the blonde to speak.

"I'm – I'm alright… I… I can do this!" breathed Sherry. She struggled to get up, and Brago helped. When she was finally on her feet, the blonde shot a look at Richard and cursed under her breath.

The dark mamodo gave a concerned look at Sherry as she reopened the black book to call out another spell.

"Reis!"

Without warning she called out the spell. Brago's hand flew up into the air and shot out a purple ball of energy at Noru. The psychic mamodo dodged it, and ran around the other way.

"Telkir!" Richard yelled out the teleportation spell, and Noru vanished. Brago's senses sharpened, hoping to find where Noru would land before he attacked.

He picked up a sign of movement to the right and Brago turned his head around quickly just in time to see Noru. The dark mamodo jabbed the other in the stomach, and sent him flying a few feet. This would help gain some more time... Sherry was still slightly catching her breath.

Brago turned his attention back to Sherry, who seemed to be alright now. She looked over to where Noru was, and then over to Richard.

"Get ready…" she whispered to Brago. He nodded and faced the other human. Sherry looked down onto one of the pages in the black book and called out another spell. "Giganoreis!"

The dark mamodo raised his hand as the powerful energy began to form in his palm. He threw it forwards, aiming right at Richard.

Since Noru was still staggering behind, Richard had nothing to shield himself with. And he didn't dare use the book he had with him, or Noru would vanish back to the mamodo world.

So he took the blast as he quickly turned his back around. He yelled out in pain and fell down onto his knees. Noru saw this and quickly ran over to where Brago and Sherry were while they were paying attention to Richard.

The psychic mamodo then punched Sherry… right in the head. The woman's eyes widened as she fell face forward onto the ground. Brago gave a surprised look and quickly dodged another attack from Noru.

The two fought hand-to-hand with each other, Brago trying to slash Noru with his claw-like nails and Noru throwing as many punches as possible.

Richard watched as he got up from the ground. Sherry was down for the moment, and Brago was defenseless now that his book reader was knocked out. An evil grin took position on his face as he looked down into the blood-red book.

"Hipnosin!" he yelled. The psychic mamodo then dodged another attack quickly, preparing for his new spell. He shot his hands in front of him, and many blasts emerged from his hands.

Brago tried to punch them all away, but he ended up getting hit by a few. This was not what he needed… if that mamodo, Noru, hadn't knocked out Sherry, he'd be able to get rid of these attacks.

His arm then turned in an odd way as multiple blasts hit it at once while Brago couldn't defend himself. He spun around and got knocked over by a few more.

The dark mamodo fell on his back onto the ground. He gave a groan of pain, and quickly stood back up. Brago looked over at Sherry's unconscious body, and he remembered what happened.

As quickly as he could, Brago ran over to the young woman. He picked her up in his arms, and tried to shake her awake while calling out her name.

"Sherry! Sherry!" Brago tried to get the woman to wake up. He managed to get her to mumble something, but it was jumbled and he couldn't make out a word. "Sherry, wake up!"

The blonde slowly opened her eyes, which remained unfocused for a few seconds. Then she turned her head back to the dark mamodo holding onto her. "Brago…" she whispered. This was too difficult for her… she still hadn't quite recovered from the sickness that she had received from the after effects of Noru's powers.

"You'll be alright, Sherry."

Zatch Bell looked around at the fight scene, and then back to his friends. "Should we help them any? They're not doing so well over there." He put on a sad look.

"They can do it." spoke Kolulu. She put her hand on Zatch's shoulder. "I know they will. Even if it is difficult for them, they can win."

"Yeah, you're right." Zatch turned his head back to the fight. "But… just look at them…"

"Hey, just a because they are a getting hurt doesn't mean a that they will a loose." Folgore spoke. Kanchome agreed with him.

"They can win! It was hard for me when I had to battle sometimes, but I still won!" said Tia triumphantly. She looked back over to the fight.

"That's right. Zatch, they can win." agreed Kiyo. Everyone agreed, and they turned their attention back to the fight. Sherry was now back up on her feet, but she was taking deep breaths.

"I won't let… him win… over Me." spoke Sherry between a breath. She clutched her head with her hand and closed her eyes. The aching still hadn't left, and it was getting a little harder to think strait with her head throbbing all the time.

The young woman's eyes reopened as they felt a new heat against her shoulder. She turned her head around to see Brago's hand on her shoulder. He looked up at her, and she smiled.

Even thought the battle seemed like it had been going on for thirty minutes (which it probably had been), Sherry still felt her inner strength still working hard and strong. And Brago was there to help kick it up a notch. He would be there to help her throughout the battle, and she'd be there to help him.

"I won't let him win." Sherry spoke. Her voice regained the strength it had, and Brago smirked seeing her ready for action again.

"Good." he spoke. The two's heads turned back to face the other team. Sherry looked down into the pages of the black book, and then back up to Richard and Noru, and back to the book.

"We should end this, now." spoke Noru to Richard. He turned his head around to face his book reader.

"You'd think I didn't know that?" Richard growled back. He turned his attention back to the other team. Oh how he wanted to get rid of Sherry so badly now. He had been waiting for so long to put his final plan into action… and then Brago shows up and ruins everything! He just wanted the rich girl's money and that was it. Not some battle…

Noru just ignored Richard's last comment and turned his head around to face the other team. "Call out a spell." he commanded.

"Telekon!" he shouted. The blood-red book glowed, and so did Noru's hands. They then shot out a beam towards Brago and Sherry.

"Get ready…" This time it was Brago commanding out of the two. Sherry nodded her head.

When the beam came near them, Brago launched forward before Sherry could say a spell. His hands beat against the energy that was beating against his hands as he pushed it the opposite way.

The young blonde watched as the dark mamodo struggled to keep the energy from reaching her. Thank you Brago, she thought.

Brago then began to speak to Sherry as he continued to fight against the force against him. "Sherry, launch a spell!"

The young woman nodded her head as she now saw what Brago wanted to do. She looked down into the black book, and called a spell.

"Giganoreis!"

Another purple energy started to form in front of Brago's hand. The large purple energy shot forwards, hitting the light that Noru shot.

Everyone watched as the two forces collided, Brago's giganoreis spell knocking the other energy flying backwards towards Noru and Richard.

First it hit Noru, who had no time to run away. As he was sent flying backwards with the two energies still right on him, he headed towards Richard.

He then crashed into him as well, sending them both to the ground. A large explosion was created and dust flew everywhere.

Eyes stared at the scene as the dust died down. Richard was sprawled on the ground, and so was Noru. The brunet was knocked out but not the mamodo. He was just rubbing his head, when he noticed something…

…His book was on fire.

With a scream of anger and surprise, Noru leaped forward and started to bat his hands against his book.

"No! No! I can't be sent back! No, no, no!" he yelled with anger as he saw himself starting to dissolve back to his home world. He gave one last cry as he leapt forward on his feet. Noru began to charge at Brago and Sherry, but completely disappeared as he reached them.

Sherry's eyes widened. They did it… she and Brago actually beat them… the won… it was over…

Her attention then wandered over back to Brago, who had a strange look on his face. He was glaring death over at Richard, and had that odd look in his eyes as if he was about to do something drastic…

"Brago? You look as if you're about to kill something." said Sherry quietly. She watched as Brago walked towards the brunet.

"I am." He merely responded. When Brago finally reached Richard, he had come to and was rubbing his head.

"Ouch… what happened…? Where's Nor—" Richard's sentence was then cut off as he looked up at the dark mamodo.

Brago looked down at the brunet, who had a scared look on his face. The dark mamodo gave his infamous evil growl, and then punched Richard across his face.

Sherry winced as she saw the mamodo's hand come in contact with Richard's. Even though he deserved it, she still knew that must have hurt… very painfully.

Richard let out a cry of pain as Brago slashed him across the face again. Brago was throwing curses at Richard as he beat him up.

"You good for nothing pathetic human! Damn you for ever thinking you could get rid of Sherry!" Those were just a few of the insults he was throwing at him. Brago took his claw-like nails and slit the human's skin.

He was suddenly stopped by Sherry, who had taken his hand in her own. "Brago, don't kill him off like that." she said. Brago gave her a confused look as she said this, and she reasoned with him. "Yes, I know he tried to kill me. But as a better punishment, just leave him out here for whatever fate has in store."

Brago thought about this. He turned his head around to see Richard curled up on the ground coughing up blood. Sherry just turned up her nose at this sight… she hated seeing blood come out of people like that.

And then, just as Sherry was about to say something else, the pain returned and shot right back through her skull. She let a scream of pain as the intensity increased, and then it stopped. She stopped.

The young woman collapsed onto the ground. Brago's eyes widened as the blonde fell motionless.

"Sherry!" he yelled. Brago picked up the unconscious body of Sherry, and tried to shake her awake again, calling her name out at the same time.

And at this point, everybody else had arrived on the scene. Everyone except the lightning mamodo who had returned briefly to the mamodo world to make sure Noru didn't do anything bad when he got there.

"What happened?" exclaimed Kanchome. He looked up at the unmoving Sherry. The dark mamodo did not respond, but merely felt the blonde's forehead. Great, she had a fever. Well this brought back memories…

But this was no time for that… he had to get Sherry home or else her fever could increase. He picked up the girl and started to walk off, leaving behind a group of confused beings behind – and an injured Richard.

"Hey, Brago!" Kiyo called, but the dark mamodo ignored them. As Brago walked off, Kiyo turned back to the group. "Well… something's happened to her, but I'm unsure what it is." He turned his head back around to face where Brago was, and then back to the group. "Let's just hope she's alright."

* * *

_-sobs again- Man... I don't like that battle scene... But I like writing Brago beating up Richard!_

_Brago: It was more fun for me than it was for you, I'm sure._

_Me: No, you are so WRONG! If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even be ABLE to touch him! hahaha! I'm the author, I have power over you!_

_Sherry: No you don't. You don't even have your own spell book, or a mamodo._

_Me: I can borrow Noru if I wanted to. No, wait! I have an idea! -faces somebody else- HEY KIYO!_

_Kiyo: What?_

_Me: Can I borrow the red book and Zatch really quick?_

_Kiyo: -smiles- Sure! If it'll give me a vacation from him! Go ahead, be my guest! -runs off laughing maniacally-_

_Zatch: What can I do for you, Twilight?_

_Me: Let's have a fun battle with Brago and Sherry!_

_Zatch: Yay!_

_Me: Now... GO TORTURE THEM!_

_Zatch: Roger! -starts poking both Brago and Sherry-_

_Me: HAHAHAHA! Who needs a book when you can use pestering as your weapon? hahahaha!_

_Now, onto my reviewers!_

_**Alison: **Why do you keep saying the same things over and over again? I read what it was you wrote the first time... But anyways, glad you like it!_

_**PsychicLunar: **Yeah, I looked in your profile for the website. You had said that it had spoilers, and I love to read spoilers! (even though I get mad at myself sometimes, but I get over it XD) Bummer... Kafka comes up later on? Cartoon Network only has like... 52 episodes, and if he comes up somewhere in the 50's... then... I don't know if we'd see him any... they better get the rest of the episodes or I'm going to get mad..._

_**Crying White Wolf:** Just read and find out. And you do know that you reviwed chapters in the order of 9 then 8 to 10? Just wondering... anyways, glad you like it!_

_**Yamia Ishtar: **how can you forget about the rest of the world just because of a new manga and plushie? Brago's too cool! XD Anyways, unlsess it was my favorite show then maybe, yes, but oh well. haha._

_**Madison Mohawks JD: **Thanks, and the next chappy will come up soon..._

_**Computerfreak101: **Yes I'm sure I suck at them! OK, maybe I've had a lil' practice because of my comic I'm writing (different story), but I still suck at them! Oh, and the horse dude whatever he is thing mamodo guy's name is Schneider... I think that's how you spell it... anyways,cool! Invisibility Cloak! Did you steal it from Harry Potter? XP_

_**Enula: **COOL! -give high five back to Enula- I didn't really think about it until now, but you're right! And the funny thing is, is that our two stories are BragoSherry stories! haha! I guess this couple had gotten pretty popular, ne? I think I'll have maybe about, depending what i get done in one chapter and whatnot, about... um... maybe 2-3 chapters left... Something like that... my story is going by too fast... -sigh- oh well._

_**SilverMoons BlackWings: **Yup, Sherry has suffered in this chapter. I don't think there's going to be much (or any) suffering for anybody after this chapter..._

_**BlueWater26: **Why would I kill you? I'm not a murderer... hahaha. Glad you like it! And it depends on when I get on the computer and when I actually work on this story and not my others to when it'll get updated... but I bet that was probably a dumb answer... XP_

_**Inumaru12: **Yes, Richard is evil! haha!_

_**pixiegirl100: **You think Zatch is in character? Well, at least i know i'm doing alright with his character. XD I just got out of school today too. Ah, well, glad you like it!_

_Well, there's the next chappy! Oh, and just to let everybody know..._

_NOTE: Depending if I feel like it next chapter... it might happen, too. A little something between somebody, but I'm letting your brains work (haha) and figure it out yourself!_

_Me: Where's Sherry?_

_Brago: She's unconscious, remember? You're the one who had her get knocked out in this story._

_Me: Ah! You're right! Duh! Haha!_

_Brago: So, I take it you've decided to torture her and not me?_

_Me: No, that's not the case. I've had the whole Sherry-collaspe-sometime-in-story thing planned out for quite a while!_

_Brago: Why you no good little--_

_Me: Ah, well, that's it for today! Come back later! ZATCH! PICK ON BRAGO SOME MORE!_

_Zatch: YAHOO!_

_Brago: Leave me alone._

_Zatch: "leave me alone"_

_Brago: GO AWAY!_

_Zatch: "GO AWAY!"_

_-Zatch continues mimicking Brago while TM laughs at the scene-_

_Well, there's the next chapter! (I said that already, didn't I?) Read and review! Flames are welcome, but please be nice! Sayonara!_


	12. Forgive and Forget

_Yes people! NEW CHAPPY! And thanks to my cat for being such a nice lap-warmer. :)_

_Sherry: My head hurts..._

_Me: No duh, Noru thwacked you on the head last chapter. It's supposed to hurt!_

_Sherry: I think it's swelling..._

_Zatch: -in a sing song voice- Sherry has a big head! Sherry has a big head!_

_Sherry: I do not!_

_Me and Zatch: Do too._

_Sherry: Do not!_

_Me and Zatch: Do too._

_Sherry: I DO NOT!_

_Me; Well, you might not have a big head, but you get this really freaky looking face sometimes. o.O Like in the episode "Sherry's rhapsodey of life"... o.O_

_Zatch: Like this? -tries to immitate Sherry's freaky face-_

_Me: o.O... uh, no._

_Sherry: -to Zatch- I think you mean this... -does face-_

_Me and Zatch: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_-runs away-_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell. If I did... well... let's just say I don't and end it there._

_Oh, and to let all you peoples know, THERE'S A BRAGOxSHERRY SCENE!_

**

* * *

**

Come Back To Me

**Chapter 12**

**Forgive and Forget**

A small beam of light entered through the window to a young woman's room. A few pieces of dust could be seen floating by in the light caused by the moving fan above.

Sherry could be seen lying in the bed. It had been three days already since the battle with Richard and Noru, and the girl still had not woken up from her unconscious state.

The young woman had a small bandage wrapped around her head from where Noru attacked her. There was also a few other bandages draped around her hand and side, along with a few other places. And next to the bed she was on was the black book resting upon a table.

Right next to her was Brago sitting on the side of the bed, looking down at the young woman. He had been frequently coming in and out of the room to check up on her, but her condition never seemed to change.

A sigh escaped his lips as he looked down at the motionless girl. How long was it going to take for her to regain consciousness? He had waited four years to see her again, then about a week because of Richard, and now three more days because Sherry passed out! Patience was never going to be on his side…

They say patience is a virtue, but to him it's a waste of time. Waiting for something that could easily just happen quickly, what was the point in being patient anyways?

He brushed a golden lock from the girl's face and studied it. Her skin was much pinker than his and it was much softer than his, too. Brago also noticed at how he had grown about an inch taller than the girl after all these years… he remembered when he was at least about half a foot shorter than her…

Brago then sat up from the young woman's bedside and headed towards the door. He looked back one last time at the unconscious woman, and then left the room.

He walked through the halls of the mansion, heading for a way to the front door. He'd go outside for a little and then check on Sherry again.

After a minute or two of walking the dark mamodo reached the front door. Brago opened it and walked outside, heading for the forest.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A couple of hours passed by and throughout the entire mansion there was complete silence. The only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of walking footsteps, made by Brago. He walked through the hallways, now heading back to Sherry's room to check on her.

When he finally reached her room, he saw that she was gone. He looked around the room and saw no traces of her being there. The bed was neatly made, probably by her butler, and Brago saw that her coat that she normally kept on a rack was missing.

Had she gone outside? If so, then where?

Now seeing that Sherry was awake, all he wanted to do was to talk to her without having to be interrupted by someone like Richard and Noru. Speaking of Richard, he had checked to see whether the ass was alive the other day and saw that he was not. He was still lying where he was when he… beat him up. He had probably lost too much blood…

But besides that, the mamodo just wanted to talk to the blonde. He wanted to see if she was alright.

So the mamodo walked out of the girl's room. He tried to sense where the girl was, but he couldn't make it out very well. Brago sighed, and continued to walk until he was outside again.

Now… the search for Sherry begins.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Kiyo, do you think that Sherry's alright?" Zatch Bell looked up at the brunet, hoping for an answer. Kiyo just shrugged and continued eating his lunch.

"I'm sure Brago has been taking good care of her. There's probably nothing to worry about."

The lightning mamodo shrugged, and continued eating his yellow tail fish that he had plucked right out of the water earlier that morning. He had been saving it for lunch.

Both Kiyo and Zatch Bell were on the back porch of Kiyo's house, eating their lunch. Kiyo's backyard consisted of many trees and shrubberies (that had not been trimmed yet), which gave it a sort of untamed look.

Then, Kiyo noticed something. He looked over to the left and saw something moving in the shadows of the forest. "Hey, Zatch…"

The lightning mamodo looked up at Kiyo. "Yeah?"

"Look over there. Do you see who it is? Because I can't." the brunet pointed over to where he saw the figure move in the shadows. Zatch squinted his eyes, and then they lit up with realization.

"Oh, that's Brago." He continued to munch on his fish.

"It is?"

Kiyo looked back to where the figure was. Yes, that was Brago. But what was he doing here, anyways?

Brago had his back leaning against a tree, and was staring back at Kiyo and the lighting mamodo. He then began to walk towards the two.

"Hi Brago!" greeted Zatch. He waved his hand in a friendly way. Brago stopped when he was about five feet away from the two.

"So, what are you doing here?" asked Kiyo, leaning back in his chair. He watched as the mamodo looked at him with his blank stare.

"Have you two seen any signs of Sherry?" asked the dark mamodo quietly.

"Hmm?" Kiyo raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that? Isn't she supposed to be with you?"

"She's not in her room, and I don't know where she is." replied the dark mamodo. He shook his head.

The brunet closed his eyes and began to think. "You know…" he began. "I think I might have seen her earlier today out in the town…" He began to think even more and soon he began nodding his head. "Yeah, it was her alright. She seemed a little depressed. Although I have no idea why she would be."

But when Kiyo reopened his eyes he saw that Brago had disappeared. Huh? Where'd he go? thought Kiyo. He shrugged, and began eating his lunch again.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The dark mamodo was walking through the town. After hearing Kiyo say that he had seen Sherry somewhere through this area, he had immediately left and headed here. But he hadn't seen any signs of the blonde anywhere.

Brago had been searching for Sherry all day now, and he had no luck finding her. Where was she? All he wanted was to talk to her… to speak to her… Sherry, where are you?

Perhaps he should try going back to the mansion... after all, it was getting closer and closer to dusk. Twilight would be here soon, and Sherry would have probably headed back to her home by now.

So the dark mamodo changed his course and began walked towards the Belmond mansion. After about a thirty minutes walk, he finally reached it.

Opening the door, Brago saw that the house was fairly dark. There were a few candles lit here and there, but they didn't supply much light.

The dark mamodo entered the home, and still there was no sound except for footsteps coming to the right. Brago waited a few seconds until he could distinguish who the figure was. It was Sherry's butler, Alfred.

"Good evening, sir." spoke the old man. "Is there anything I may help you with?"

The dark mamodo didn't answer Alfred right away, but then after a few more seconds he began to speak. "Where's Sherry?" he asked.

"Ah, you want to know where Miss Sherry is, yes." The man nodded his head. He looked back up to the mamodo with is half closed eyes. "I believe she's in her room at the moment." he said. Alfred began to walk in a different direction, and before he walked off he spoke one last thing. "I trust you know where it is."

Brago watched the older man leave the room. Finally, he knew where Sherry was! The mamodo then began to walk, searching for the right path to the blonde's room. He thought back to what Kiyo had said earlier.

"_She seemed a little depressed. Although I have no idea why she would be."_

Sherry was depressed when he saw her? How come? Would she be depressed when he saw her?

A few thoughts ran through the mamodo's head as he continued on his way. He soon encountered a flight of steps, and began to walk upwards.

When he reached the final step Brago took a left. He continued walking until he encountered a room with a door slightly ajar. Brago recognized it as Sherry's room. It looked a little different in the dark…

The dark mamodo then peaked inside. He could see that the room was dimly lit, and the curtains hanging over the windows were drawn together, that way nobody could see through them. Brago could also see a figure lying on a bed.

Sherry?

Without knocking, Brago quietly opened the door and walked into the room. Closing the door behind him, he looked over at the young woman on the bed.

"Hi, Brago…" the young woman on the bed said quietly. Sherry didn't even bother turning her head to greet the dark mamodo, or even look at him. She just stared up at the ceiling above her.

Brago didn't say anything as he watched the depressed girl give a sigh. She raised her hand to observe the back of it, and then she set it down to her side again. There was a still silence between the two as more seconds passed by. Soon it was a minute, and then two more.

Kiyo was right, Brago thought. She is depressed. But why? She seemed happy enough right before she passed out three days ago… maybe it was the blackout or just some other problem…

The dark mamodo continued to watch the blonde as she stared up at the ceiling. And then finally, after about another minute, the young woman began to speak.

"I'm sorry," she began. "I… I couldn't do anything to control myself. Richard… he… he and Noru placed a spell on me. I was unable to do anything at all…" The young woman paused, not wanting to think about what happened. She soon continued. "And… it just happened. I didn't want to fall for Richard, but… Every time I thought about you, Noru would place the spell on me stronger than before, over and over again… and he'd even talk to me, too…"

Brago still said nothing as he watched a few tears fall down the young woman's face. So this why she was so depressed? She was thinking back to what Richard did to her? Why hadn't she moved on?

Brago's red orbs then disappeared into the depths of his cloudy eyes, leaving a blank stare. A few more tears then trickled down Sherry's face, and the dark mamodo began to walk over to her.

He crawled on top of the bed and sat down cross-legged. The dark mamodo stared deeply into the young woman's azure eyes.

"It wasn't your fault." Brago finally spoke. "Like you said, there was nothing you could do about it."

Sherry let another weep escape her lips. "But… I feel that it is my fault, and—"

The blonde stopped talking when she felt the warmth of Brago's hand grasp onto her own. She turned her head around to look up at the dark mamodo's face. She noticed how his eyes were blank, and couldn't help but stare into them. Even if his eyes were blank and almost eerie at times, they still brought comfort to her.

There was another silence as the two continued to gaze into each other's eyes. They were lost in thought as they stared at one another.

"It's not your fault." Brago said quietly, breaking the silence after another minute. "So stop saying that it is." As he said these words, Brago remembered how he said the exact same thing right before he left Sherry four years ago. When his book was burned, and he had to return to his world. The blonde had said that the loss of the black book was her fault, but Brago corrected her and said it was not.

A tear dripped down the young woman's cheek. "Brago…" she whimpered. "I'm so sorry." More tears fell down her face. She sniffed, and twisted her hand around so that she could hold onto the mamodo's. Sherry squeezed Brago's hand tightly as she softly began to cry.

"Don't be." Brago murmured. He wiped away a tear with his hand and gazed into the blonde's sapphire eyes. As he stared deeply into Sherry's eyes, he felt himself lean forward and capture her lips with his own.

Sherry's eyes widened. She had not quite expected this, but she closed her eyes and gladly returned the kiss. More tears streamed down her face as she continued kissing the dark mamodo.

The kiss ended, and Sherry opened her eyes to look up into Brago's empty ones.

"I love you so much, Brago." Sherry breathed. Brago nodded his head in agreement as he began to climb over the blonde.

Reaching up, Sherry placed her hands on the mamodo's shoulders as he began to graze her neck. The blonde moaned with pleasure as Brago made his way down her neck and onto her shoulders, his razor-sharp teeth running up and down the young woman's skin. He then moved upwards back up the girl's neck and onto the side of her face where he began to nibble at her ear. Brago then made his way towards her lips where he ended it with a kiss.

The two's tongues wrestled in the space provided between their mouths, and they soon broke up for air.

"You're my human, and you always will be." Brago said softly as he made his way to kiss Sherry again. The two's lips locked together and their tongues explored the corners of the other's mouth.

They broke up for air again, and Sherry let out a pant of breath. She brushed her hand against the dark mamodo's face.

"Brago… I don't know what I'd do without you." whispered Sherry. She wrapped her arms around Brago's neck and kissed him on the lips.

After the kiss, Brago pushed the blonde down against the bed. He placed his hand against the young woman's cheek and rubbed his thumb against her skin. The dark mamodo then began to trace the woman's figure with his hand as it slid down her frame.

Goosebumps rose up on Sherry's skin as Brago's hand traced her figure. She let out a soft moan. Her eyes closed and she let out a breath.

Brago stopped, and looked down at the young woman. That was enough for one night. And besides, Sherry still had to recover a little from the battle three days ago. So Brago climbed off the young woman and sat down next to her on the bed. At this point, Brago's ruby red orbs returned.

Sherry reopened her eyes to stare at the ceiling, and to think about what she just went through with Brago, taking in every detail and rethinking about it all. She then turned her head to face the dark mamodo.

"Stay, Brago." the young woman whispered. A smile crept upon Brago's face, and he took the blonde's hand.

"I'll never leave you again, Sherry." promised the dark mamodo.

The blonde smiled and rolled over onto her side. She closed her eyes and sighed happily. Brago, taking his free hand, removed his cape and shirt and threw them on the floor. He layed down next to Sherry and brushed a lock of hair from her face.

A happy tear trickled down the young woman's cheek as she felt the dark mamodo lay down next to her. She curled up next to him as a smile played with her lips. Sherry held onto Brago's hand, not wanting to let go.

Once again, Brago filled up her heart with happiness and love, so no coldness could take over. He filled up her empty heart with love, just as she did to him.

Brago closed his eyes and reopened them to keep an eye on Sherry. And as he watched the blonde's breathing become steadier as she began to fall asleep, he could barely hear her whisper something very faintly.

"Brago… you saved me again."

* * *

_So, tell me, was it good? Was it bad? Was it in the middle? Please state in your review what you think!_

_Oh... and I forgot to say this last chapter (laughs), you all are allowed to kill Richard now! But wait, he's dead in the story, so... hey, i know a way to revive him! I'll use a ressurect charm!_

_-ressurects Richard-_

_Richard: Ow... where am I?_

_Me: -rubs hands- In a place where you meet your doom. -cackles evily-_

_Richard: HEY! I know you! You're the author who imagined me to be in a story where I would be the villain and then try to kill Sherry but got beat up by Brago and then died and... -stops when he sees glimmering in TM's eyes- You look like you're about to kill..._

_Me: You bet! -takes out magic sword- Now, to you all reviewers: You can get rid of Richard in your own evil ways, but only on one condition... I GET THE FIRST DIBS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_-uses magic sword against Richard-_

_Richard: HEEEEEEEEEEEELP!_

_BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Ahem, yes, now that that's over with (I'll return to torturing him later), on to my reviewers!_

**_Inumaru12: _**_You get to beat up Richard now! Nothing to worry about:-)_

**_PsychicLunar: _**_Well then, in that case, Cartoon Network HAS to put it up or they're going to get it BAD! haha, anyways, Hm, I never really thought about giving them a new spell. And seeing that I don't know how their new spells work (I actually have to see a new spell in action, not just described on spoiler websites and whatnot before I write about it), and I probably wouldn't be able to think of a new spell without copying off of other people or something... but I wouldn't do that. And... hahahahaha! Those two pictures in your profile... -starts laughing and ends up hitting head against keyboard- He tried to use it on Zophise! HAHAHA! Man, I can't wait to see that:D_

**_MadisonMohawks JD: _**_Here's the next chappy. And I'm unhappy with my battle scenes because they SUCK and it's the TRUTH!Haha, anyways, next chapter's going tobe up soon._

**_Enula: _**_Yup. The romance is here! XD And... woah, I got 100 reviews, never thought that'd happen..._

**_SilverMoons BlackWings: _**_You're glad Sherry's sick? Ah well, she's not anymore!_

**_Crying White Wolf: _**_Beating up Richard's fun:-)_

**_Computerfreak101: _**_Brago and Sherry kissed and all that wonderful whatnot. yeah, yeah, they're all happy now... YOU CAN KILL RICHARD NOW! HAHAHA! But I got the first dibs... XD_

**_Blood of the Wolf: _**_No, NOW i give thee permission to destroy Richard! HAHAHAHA! I don't know why I had Sherry stop him, I guess because she had had enough blood for one day? Sherry: I told you so before, I hate blood spewing out of people like that! Me: Ah, well, who cares? XD Richard doesn't come back. I only ressurected him to come back so that we you reviewers (and myself) could get rid of him (again). XD Sherry just fainted, that's all._

**_BlueWater26: _**_Eh, Richard DOES die, (as stated in earlier in this chapte), but then i ressurected him to let reviewers have their fun. :-)_

**_Yamia Ishtar: _**_What's "hanyou" mean exactly? I'm confused, because I've heard people call it different things, and I'm trying to learn Japanese but no dictionary will tell me what it is. -sob- Dictionary's are supposed to tell you EVERY SINGLE WORD! -sobs again- Don't worry, you can hurt Richard now. Heheheh..._

_Wow... this story has been going by too fast... only one more chapterleft to go! And that one will be up soon now that I'm out of school... -smiles happily-_

_Zatch: I don't have to go to school!_

_Me: Yeah, you're too dumb. The teachers don't know HOW to teach you because you're too thick-headed!_

_Zatch: Hey! That's mean!_

_Me: I was just kidding! Hahaha!_

_Zatch: Hey, um... where's Brago and Sherry?_

_Me: Um... have you read this chapter?_

_Zatch: ...No, why?_

_Me: Read it and you'll find out._

_Kiyo: I don't thinkZatch should read it._

_Me: Ah, good point. Zatch, forget what I said! You're still a little 6-year old (besides in the story) so you shouldn't read!_

_Zatch: Fine! But at least tell me where they are?_

_Me: -to Kiyo- Should I?_

_Kiyo: No. It'll give him nightmares._

_Me: Yeah, well, Zatch, you don't want to know._

_Zatch: But I do!_

_Me: No!_

_-TM and Zatch get in argument-_

_Me: I'm not telling you and that's that!_

_Zatch: Please?_

_Me: Hm... Will you just shut up? I'll give you... TEN YELLOW TAIL if you shut up!_

_Zatch: -drools so much he causes a lake to appear- YES! DEAL! DEAL!_

_-Zatch eats away at all the fish-_

_haha, yes, well. This is the 2nd to last chapter! The last one will be out soon! Hope you all enjoy!_

_-goes back to killing off Richard and ressurecting him over and over and over and over and over and over (10 hours later) and over and over and over again...- Haha!_

_AND I NOW HAVE MORE THAN 100 REVIEWS! WHOOHOO!_


	13. Never Again

_-sigh- The last chapter... Wow, this story went by WAAAY too fast... Ah well. I had fun writing it! I'm glad I chose to do a sequel for "Goodbye" or else I'd be really bored right now! XP_

_Brago: Yeah... and then you wouldn't have tortured me._

_Me: Oh come on. It wasn't THAT bad._

_Brago: Yes it was._

_Me: Don't say such things. Because if I didn't make the sequel, you wouldn't even BE with Sherry! You'd still be in the mamodo world all alone deep in despair and dismay! So you'll just have to deal with me formaking the sequel! Ha-ha!_

_Brago: -stares and then mumbles something rude-_

_Me: Ah yes. The good ol' last chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell. If I did... well... let's just say I don't and end it there._

**

* * *

**

Come Back To Me

**Chapter 13**

**Never Again**

"_You're in another tunnel."_

"_Another tunnel?"_

_Sherry looked around in her dream. It was the same one she had been having for a while now, but this was the most different one of all. The blonde saw that Koko was still on the wall, and the light behind her was brighter than ever. And something was different about the wall…_

_The wall had steps to it. Sherry could climb up the wall! She could reach her way to happiness. She could finally be rid of the dark that was trying to consume her!_

_But there was also something different about the dream. Sherry noticed a figure in the shadows standing close to Koko. She couldn't see the face of the figure, but she had a good idea of who it was._

_Koko then reached out her hand to Sherry. "Come Sherry," she spoke. "Come to the happiness that you have been waiting for. Reach the light at the end of the tunnel, and escape the darkness."_

_A large smile emerged on Sherry's face, and she took a step forward. When she felt the light coming closer to her, the blonde began to run up the steps towards the light._

_In just a few seconds, she reached the top of the flight of steps. The light was now all around her, welcoming her to happiness._

_Koko gave a smile, and then took a step backwards. "Welcome to the light, Sherry."_

_The brunette then began to walk away, and Sherry called out her name. Koko stopped, and turned her head to face the blonde._

"_Where are you going?" called Sherry._

_The brunette just smiled even more. "I'm letting you fulfill what you have always wanted. To be with your love." And with these words, Koko vanished._

_Sherry took a step forwards, her hand reaching out to where her best friend stood. "Come back…" she whispered._

_Sherry then felt something grasp her shoulder. She turned around only to see Brago right next to her. The girl's eyes widened and a large smile grew on her face._

"_Brago…" she breathed. Sherry placed her hand on top of Brago's, which was sill on her shoulder._

_The dark mamodo didn't say anything, but smiled back and held his grip a little tighter onto the woman's shoulders. He then leaned forward, aiming to kiss the woman when suddenly…_

Sherry woke up.

The blonde opened her eyes to see that she was still in her room. She thought back to her dream… Why did she have to wake up when the good part was about to happen? Curses…

Sherry just layed there on her bed. She didn't want to get up, and she didn't know if she could because she felt glued to the mattress.

The young woman turned her head around, only to see Brago sitting next to her on the bed. When he felt her eyes staring up at him, he turned his head around to look at her.

"Well, look who's finally up." he said. Sherry just smiled and grasped her hand onto his.

"Good morning to you too."

A small smile crept upon the dark mamodo's lips. It then vanished as he turned his head away. The blonde looked up at him with a confused face.

"What's wrong, Brago?" she asked.

The mamodo didn't answer her right away. But after a long pause, he finally let a sigh escape his lips. Turning his head, he looked down at the blonde and began to speak. "I don't know if I'm allowed to stay here, Sherry." he said quietly. "I don't know if I have to return back to my world."

A look of sadness then engulfed Sherry's expression. She looked up at her love, and raised her hand so she could place it on his cheek.

Brago put his hand over Sherry's as it came in contact with his skin. The two were in silence for a while, and then Brago stood up.

"I was out this morning and I found Zatch. He said that he wants to meet us later on at three." Brago then walked over to the window to look outside. "Says that he wants to tell us something important."

A look of realization took place on the blonde's face. She sat up in bed and looked over at the dark mamodo.

"I assume that this is where you thought that Zatch has to send you back to your world?" Sherry asked. Brago slightly nodded his head and the blonde gave a sigh.

The dark mamodo turned his head around. He hated to see Sherry upset, and right now of all times he didn't want her to be like this. Brago walked over to the girl and sat down on the bedside next to her.

Sherry looked at Brago. How happy she was now that he was back with her, but now, seeing that he might have to return back to his world… made her unhappy.

"I don't want you to leave." Sherry said quietly. Brago shook his head and took the blonde's hands in his own.

"I made a promise that I'd never leave you again." he stated. He looked the blonde in the eye as he said this. "And that's a promise I intend to keep. And like I said four years ago, even if I'm kicked out of my own world, I'll always be here for you."

Tears trickled down the young woman's cheek, and she sniffed. The young woman then grabbed onto the mamodo's shoulders and hugged him.

"I don't want you to go." whispered the blonde. "Not ever."

Brago wrapped his pale arms around the blonde's waist. "I'll never leave you, Sherry." The two just held each other in the embrace, both not wanting to ever let go. After a few minutes, Brago ended the hug and kissed the woman on the lips. "You're my human, and mine only. I'll never leave you."

Sherry smiled and gave off a sigh. She opened her eyes to look into Brago's cloudy ones. "Thank you, Brago." she said quietly. "For everything you've done for me. Whether it was four years ago when we first met, or right now. Thank you."

Brago smirked and kissed the blonde again. The two then stopped kissing after another minute and they both stood up and walked out of the room.

-o-o-o-o-o-

It was three o clock, and Zatch Bell was standing out in an open area with his other friends (Kiyo, Megumi, Kolulu, Tia, and everybody else). They were all waiting for Sherry and Brago to appear, so that way they could get on with whatever the mamodo king wanted to say.

After a few minutes, they noticed two figures approaching. It was Brago and Sherry, right on time… or close enough anyways.

"Hi Brago! Hi Sherry!" greeted the lightning mamodo. He waved his hand about and then laughed a little.

"So, what is it you wanted to say?" said Brago gruffly. "Were you planning on sending me back to the mamodo world?"

"Huh?" Zatch Bell gave Brago a puzzled look. "What the heck are you talking about? Why would I send you back when you're happy and content here with Sherry?" The lightning mamodo gave a laugh and shook his head. "You're so weird…"

Both Brago and Sherry were a little confused by this. Sherry looked first from Zatch, to Brago, and then back to Zatch.

"So, you're not sending Brago back to your world?" asked the blonde.

Zatch only laughed even more. "Of course not!" he cried. "I just wanted to make a few announcements before me and everybody else left!" He looked around at everyone, and continued. "Brago, you get to stay here if you want. And I'll even grant you permission to travel back and forth through the worlds, since one of them is your homeland and the other one has Sherry in it. This way, if you ever need to, you can go to both worlds at once. And I'll show up if you ever need to get to the other world.

Second, I'd also like to say that everybody else seems to have missed everyone as much as I have. So I'm also going to let everybody visit one another every once in a while." Zatch turned around to face Kiyo. "And that means I get to see you, too!" he said happily.

Kiyomaru smiled while one side of him muttered. Was this a good thing or a bad thing? Oh well, if he had to choose, it would be more of a good thing… sort of…

Sherry turned to face Brago. "So, how is it that you thought that you had to be sent back again?"

"Well, Zatch said it was urgent, so that's just what I assumed."

The mamodo king gave a laugh. "And this is urgent! To let everybody know that they'll be able to visit one another, and to let you two know that you'll be able to stay with each other!"

Sherry shrugged. Well, it was a decent enough for her.

Lori looked down at Kolulu and rested her hand on the little girl's shoulder. "I'm glad I could see you again." she said. Kolulu smiled and agreed.

Kanchome looked up to Folgore and let out a cry. "I don't want to leave you again!" The Italian singer just laughed and patted the mamodo on the back.

"Don't a worry one bit. Zatch a said that a you could a visit me. No worries!"

Everyone else said their things to say to their mamodo or human counterparts. And then they walked off to spend the rest of the day together before the mamodos had to return back to their world. Sherry and Brago watched as the others said goodbye and left.

Brago watched as the mamodo king headed off somewhere with Kiyo. What a strange king, but he guessed that it was good that he was king and not anybody else (besides himself, of course). It was true, he was benevolent.

The dark mamodo then felt something warm wrap around his shoulders. He turned his head around to see Sherry hugging him. A smile played with the mamodo's lips as he returned the hug.

"I love you, Brago." said Sherry only above a whisper. She held onto the dark mamodo tightly.

"I love you, too."

The two just stood there, embracing each other. Both never wanting to leave the other or to let go.

Never again would Brago leave Sherry behind. Never again would he let somebody else take her away from him, and never again would he let himself be taken away. Never again would Sherry let Brago leave her. Never again would she let somebody else take her away from him, and never again would she even dare to look at somebody else the way she looked at Brago. Never again would any of that ever happen.

Never again… never again… never again…

THE END

* * *

_Ah... the end of the story! I really do hope you all liked it! And I appreciate you all for reviewing and reading this story! -smiles-_

_You know... I've noticed not too long ago about how popular the whole BragoSherry pairing really is. Hasn't anybody noticed there's quite a few stories out there with them as a pairing or main pairing?_

_Now... again, THANK YOU ALL REVIEWERS! It really makes me feel good to know that people actually put up with this story and liked it! XP AND I HAVE MORE THAN 100 REVIEWS! WHOOT!_

_'Twas also kinda strange, because earlier when I was writing this story, when I wrote in once scene: "It was three o clock", when I wrote it, in real life it actually WAS three o clock!Now that I think is kinda funny:-)_

_Anyways, The characters that were either mentioned or were actuallyin the story: Brago, Sherry, Zatch Bell, Kiyo, Kolulu, Lori, Tia, Megumi, Schneider, Kafka, Kanchome, Folgore, the waiter-dude at the cafe (chapter2, but hardly even mentioned), Noru (boo! evil!), Richard (kill!), and the mention of the other mamodo from "Goodbye". And to any other characters I might have forgotten about, but that's all my brain can think of for now!_

_And thanks__ for me for writing this story! Haha! And, the 2nd most important thing, you reviewers!_

_Speaking of reviewers..._

_**Rae: **You reviewed right after I updated the last chapter! Ah well, don't worry, you are allowed to kill Richard now! And, I don't think I'll make a sequel to this. And that makes me think of something... if I did make a sequel, then it would be a sequel to a sequel! Ha-ha!_

_**Blood of the Wolf: **1...2...3...6...10...39...50... 85! You said "YES" 85 times! Haha! Yes, let me torture Richard, too! RICHARD BASHING! WHOOHOO! -takes my own magic sword and runs over to help-_

_**Crying White Wolf: **In the story Richard may be dead, but that doesn't mean you can't torture him. And besides, look at everyone else. Some of THEM are torturing Richard! And... no... I don't think I'll make a sequel to this. I've had enough of writing about Richard. And besides, I still have other stories to work on that hardly have any chapters to them! You can read them if you want:-)_

_**PsychicLunar: **If Kanchome DID try to use that attack on Zophise, then i really, really, really want to see it now! I bet it's pretty funny:-) I still think Zophise should be a girl..._

_**MadisonMohawksJD: **No, no, no! My battle scenes are horrible! -sobs- Eh, anywhow. I've read better battle scenes, I just need more practice._

_**RuN-Fr0m-h3r3: **Actually, it just depends on who you're torturing to make it fun. Brago is one of those people/mamodo that make you just WANT TO TORTURE HIM EVEN MORE! ha-ha, yeah. Brago: Why you f-- Me: No, no. Potty mouth! XP_

_**Enula: **Well, here's the last chappy! And yes, it makes one feel good to know that they get 100 REVIEWS! WHOHOO! Ha-ha, sorry. And... oh dear... you think that that was a lime/lemon thing? o.O Um... ok then, well, I don't picture those things as that. I kept it at a PG-13 level... and... I don't think that it'd be considered lime/lemon... it's not that intense... is it? o.O Ah well. I don't write/read those things for a couple of good reasons. 1: I'm not old enough. 2: Even if I WAS old enough, they would freak me out. -.- Yeah... But, glad you like it!_

_**SilverMoons BlackWings: **Here's the last chappy, and i'm glad you like it!_

_**Inumaru12: **O.O OK then... that's A LOT of Richard-bashing...o.O_

_**SweetestChick:** Thanks! Glad you like it!_

_**Yamia Ishtar: **Thank you! Now i know what "hanyou" means, because I had a friend that said it meant "demon" and then I saw somewhere else that it meant "half-demon", so I got really confused right there. Yup... Well, thanks for telling me! -smiles-_

_THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU ALL REVIEWERS! You all have made me so happy!_

_-smiles reeeeaaaally big-_

_Now, If anybody has any questions about my story, I'll answer you via email. Well, that's it for this story! And again, thank you all reviewers:D I had fun writing this!_

_See ya!_

_Twilight Memories has now officially completed "Come Back To Me", the sequel of "Goodbye"._

_P.S: BragoSherry rocks! XP_


End file.
